


Willing Bond

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Declarations Of Love, Discussion of Rape, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Peeping, Photography, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton and Peter attempt to bond Derek to Deaton to control his interest with dangerous women, but Stiles gets in the way and Derek develops an unhealthy obsession with him that's bordering on frightening.</p><p>WARNING: This is an example of an UNHEALTHY relationship, not a healthy one, though it is not abusive. Lots of manipulation. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t help but agree with you,” Deaton sighed.

“It’s really the best for him,” Peter agreed.

“This is insane,” Scott huffed, “You’re talking about taking away his free will!”

“I dunno,” Stiles considered, “He’s kind of a danger to himself and others the way he is. Maybe it _is_ for the best.”

“His mother was the same way,” Deaton replied, “She was so wild when she was young, having her way with every man or woman to pass her way. She almost got her human brother killed when she was dating a windego.”

“Well…” Stiles tried, “Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades?”

“The hand grenade part of that joke is pretty accurate considering the fact that he lost an arm,” Peter growled, “He was always my favorite brother, too.”

“Yeah,” Scott argued, “But we’re talking about taking away his right to chose who he spends his life with! It’s… it’s almost rape!”

“Yeah,” Stiles decided, “I think it actually _is_ rape.”

“He’ll still be capable of consenting to a certain degree,” Deaton replied, “The spell creates a sensation of love, not desire. Eventually the love will grow strong enough that desire might follow, but even that isn’t necessarily a mandatory response. You’d be surprised how often marriage doesn’t include sex.”

“And the whole part where he doesn’t get to _choose?”_ Scott insisted again.

“Well,” Peter replied, “I’m his uncle. I’ve known him his entire life. I think I’m qualified to pick an appropriate mate for him.”

“Yeah, _still not his choice_ ,” Scott snarled.

“Derek’s choices of partners so far have been…” Deaton hesitated, “Dangerous, to say the least.”

“He killed the first,” Peter pointed out, ticking them off on his fingers.

“We’ve been over this,” Scott groaned.

“The second murdered most of his family and maimed me for years,” Peter continued with a second motion.

“Well, yeah, but…” Scott whimpered.

“Then he had several raunchy one-night stands according to Laura before I killed her.”

“Anyone else wondering about that sentence?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

“Let’s not forget the crazy emissary who sacrificed people to a tree so she could kill an alpha on the full moon, causing the nogitsune to return to Beacon Hills and possess your best friend, Scott,” Peter pointed out, giving them his best puppy eyes.

“That did suck for me,” Stiles agreed.

“Finally, his latest folly,” Peter continued, “An assassin for hire. Who eventually decided he was worth the price on his head. So, the question is… do we let him continue to destroy himself and everyone around him with his reckless attraction to the criminally insane?”

“Present company excluded,” Stiles indicated Peter, “He’s kinda required to put up with you seeing as how you’re family and all.”

Peter grimaced at Stiles, but Scott wasn’t done protesting.

“It just doesn’t seem right. Bonding him to someone?! Who we choose? I mean, could we at least bond him to someone _he_ chooses?”

“Like who?” Peter scoffed, “Another windego? His choices are the problem! Derek needs an intervention. Bonding him to someone safe will keep him safe.”

“So how does it work exactly?” Scott asked, shoulders slumping in resignation.

“The bond is one way,” Deaton explained, “Usually this is done to protect a person of interest. An alpha would bind another alpha to them in order to gain their allegiance and protection. The bound alpha would fall in love with the one who created the bond and his life would be forfeit if the other died.”

“So if his ‘mate’ dies, then he’ll die?” Stiles asked, eyes growing wide with alarm.

“Yes,” Deaton replied, “Every spell has to have a consequence attached to it. That’s this one. In order to prevent the bonded from killing their love- who might not return their affections- the spell guarantees that there is no life unless the mate is protected.”

“So his mate will be allowed to be as awful to him as she wants and he can’t do anything about it,” Scott sighed, “No way. We can’t do this to him.”

“He’s going to get himself killed or, worse yet, kill me! Again!” Peter growled out in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air.

“We just _can’t_ ,” Stiles replied, “It’s too wrong. On multiple levels. The guy has a right to screw himself over by screwing crazy people.”

“It’s his mind and body,” Scott stated, “We’re not messing with it.”

Deaton nodded, “You’re the alpha.”

All eyes turned to Peter who was grinding his teeth, his eyes flashing in outrage, “Fine. You’re the alpha.”

“Good,” Scott nodded, “Look, I will talk to him, though, okay? We’ll have an _actual_ intervention. Tell him he needs to get some therapy or something.”

“Therapy?” Peter asked in disbelief.

“That’s a good idea,” Stiles nodded, “He could see the lady we did. Oh wait… she’s the emissary for the alpha pack who tried to kill us.”

“C’mon, Stiles,” Scott huffed, “She wasn’t all bad.”

“See, that’s what worries me,” Peter pointed at Scott, “You’re as bad as he is. Mark my words, you’re going to regret this and someday it’ll be _you_ we’re meeting about. You’re just so… _nice_.”

Peter gave their group a disgusted look and stormed out of Deaton’s clinic, leaving them all amused and a bit uncomfortable.

XXX

Three days later Scott and Stiles headed up to Derek’s flat with a pizza and an anxious step. They had spent a few days talking through their thoughts and were going to try and discuss Derek’s unhealthy relationships with him. They were hoping to do some double dating and possibly set him up on a website to find a healthy partner since he obviously didn’t want to remain single. They walked through the door to see Derek tied to a chair with Deaton standing in front of him. He was holding up a burning brush and chanting while Peter stood behind Derek and sneered at them both.

“No!” Stiles shouted.

“Stop!” Scott raged, moving forward to interrupt them.

“Relax!” Peter grinned as Scott’s eyes flashed red, “We solved the problem! Derek’s tied to Deaton! It’s perfect! He cares about him. Idiotically, but whatever. It works.”

“So… you?” Scott asked, giving Deaton a baffled look.

Deaton stepped forward and began to untie Derek, breaking the circle of mountain ash as he did so, “Yes. It’s the best option, even if our relationship can never be physical he’ll crave no one else, and that’s all that matters.”

“No one?” Scott asked as Derek gave him a narrow eyed glare.

Derek stood up, gripped Deaton by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room with his face twisted as the wolf emerged. His blue eyes flashed and he let out a feral scream of rage. Deaton was momentarily stunned while Peter rushed forward to contain Derek.

“Are you out of your _mind_?! If you kill him you die!” Peter shouted, gripping Derek’s arms and holding him back.

“GOOD!” Derek shouted, “You bastards! I can’t believe what you just tried to pull!”

“It didn’t work,” Deaton groaned, pushing himself up to his feet, “Why didn’t it work?”

“You tell me,” Peter snarled, struggling to hold his nephew.

“It should have,” Deaton replied, checking his head for blood, “I bound his mother to his father with that same spell. He should be bound to the first person he saw once I extinguished the embers.”

“Maybe they didn’t go out all the way?” Stiles asked, heading over and scooping them up.

“That shouldn’t matter,” Deaton shook his head, “It’s the act of belief, the act of putting them out. That’s the trigger. There’s no reason the spell should have backfired.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem fond of you,” Peter pointed out, “But he _is_ a complicated guy. Maybe that was a love tap?”

“Kinky,” Stiles grinned.

“Stiles,” Scott huffed.

“Oh, wait,” Stiles’ eyes widened, “The _first_ person he sees?”

“Yeah, so?” Scott asked.

“So… I think he was looking at me,” Stiles raised his hand awkwardly.

“Actually,” Scott gave Derek a worried look, “I kinda ran forward so… I think he saw me first.”

“He was looking at me, but I was distracted at the end of the spell,” Deaton admitted, “I’m not sure who he was looking at during that split second that the spell was active.”

All eyes turn towards Derek, who scowled at them and tugged at Peter’s grip on him until the man released him.

“Get out. All of you,” Derek snarled.

“But snookums!” Stiles joked.

“Not now, Stiles!” Scott snarled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door, “We’re going! Derek! Call us, okay? When you’re ready to talk?”

Derek’s only response was a growl as Deaton, Peter, Stiles, and Scott shuffled out of the room with shame and confusion in their tread.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what now?” Stiles asked, turning to Deaton once they made it to the parking lot.

“We aren’t sure what happened,” Deaton replied, “He was looking away from me for a moment, but he did look at me in the next. It’s possible that he _is_ bonded to me but fighting it. He might start to develop feelings for me later.”

“Or for me or Stiles,” Scott frowned, “He looked at all of us except for Peter.”

“Thank gods for small favors,” Peter groaned, rubbing at his face, “I can’t believe you messed this up, Deaton. You’re supposed to be-“

“We don’t know that I did,” Deaton pointed out, effectively cutting off Peter’s information. Scott gave Deaton a suspicious glance, but didn’t push.

“I’m mad at you both,” Scott stated, “And disappointed. We’ll check on Derek tomorrow once he’s had some time to process all this. Hopefully we’ll figure it out then and with any luck he’ll be okay.”

XXX

Derek slammed the door in Deaton and Peter’s faces for the next week while glaring at Scott and Stiles. He was only marginally less hostile towards them, but he said not a word. He was angry. He was hurt. He felt betrayed by the only people that were supposed to be there for him. His pack. His damned pack. At least Scott and Stiles had _eventually_ protested his treatment, but once he’d found out they’d been considering it he was completely outraged. Now he was apparently being prostituted out to older emissary veterinarians in order to ‘protect’ him from his libido!

Derek was so angry that he was taking a run every single night. He let himself wolf out and took off through the woods, snarling and snapping at any animal unfortunate enough to come across his path. Exhausted, he came to a stop at a pond in the middle of the woods, panting and drenched in sweat. His shirt was sticking to him so he tugged it off and hung it on a tree knot before wading into the water up to his knees and crouching down to spash it over his face, head, and shoulders. He stood up, letting out a heavy breath as the water trickled down his body, cooling his anger and leaving him refreshed at last. He looked around the pond, mist moving over the water as the stars twinkled above, and let out a happy sigh. It was going to be okay. The spell hadn’t worked. They’d failed. He was his own werewolf and no one was going to play pool with his dick without him wanting it.

A soft laugh met his ears, delicate like the ringing of tiny silver bells. He blinked the water out of his eyes and looked around again to find a woman in a long, flowing white dress standing in the water across the pond from him. She was smiling and blushing, her pretty big eyes shining in the half moon’s light. Her dress was practically transparent, her nipples pinched from the cool water. Her long, wet hair was flowing all the way down into the water and pooling behind her like a cape.

“Hi,” Derek smiled, eyes ravaging her.

“Hi,” She chirped, her voice echoing in the woods.

“You look cold.”

“You look hot,” She blushed prettily and ducked her head, “What are you doing here?”

“Went for a run.”

“Care to go for a dip?” She flirted, winking at him prettily and holding out her arms, “Come to me, darling. _Come to me.”_

Derek smirked and took a step forward, unfolding his arms to stride purposely towards her… and stepped right into a hole in the water that dropped him in up over his head. Derek laughed as he splashed towards the surface.

“Woo!” Derek hooted, “Hey, I know you said dip but that was a bit of a surprise.”

“What the fuck?” She asked, her tone of voice shocked and outraged, “Why the hell aren’t you drowning?”

“Umm… I can swim,” Derek laughed, and started breast stroking towards her. When his shin hit ground he stood up again and brushed the water out of his hair, giving her another broad smile, “Well, now _I’m_ cold, too. Maybe we can warm each other up?”

Derek started towards her again only to find her giving him a look of shock and horror, “Well… um… this is highly irregular.”

Derek paused in confusion, “Um… I’m sorry, I thought…” Derek indicated where he’d started from with a jerk of his thumb, “I thought you were… I must have misunderstood… Listen, are you okay out here by yourself?”

“I… I…” She looked around herself as if lost for a moment and then squared her shoulders, “No. No, I’m lost and scared and… I thought I knew you for a moment, but I don’t. Who are you?”

“Derek,” Derek replied, “Derek Hale. This is my family’s land. Why don’t I take you someplace? My phone…”

Derek reached for it, pulling out his phone and thumbing it on, relieved to see that the waterproof case had held up.

“Who can I call for you?”

The woman was heading towards him now, her eyes anxious as she stared him over, “Are you gay?”

“What? No,” Derek blinked, “No, I was…  you’re very beautiful. I thought… I um… What was your name?”

“Undine,” She replied, sniffling a little, “My name’s Undine. Are you sure you’re not gay? You should be drowning right now if you’re not gay.”

Derek blinked, “Undine? Wait… You’re a siren? As in lure men to their deaths?”

“A girl’s gotta eat,” She shrugged, “Why aren’t you… you know… drowning?”

Derek blinked, “Oh, shit.”

“Honey, I think you’re gay,” She said softly, “I mean, it’s the only explanation, you know?”

“Oh my gods,” Derek rubbed his hands over his face.

“Hey, it’s okay! I mean, it sucks for me because I’m _starved_ , but the fact is that in this day and age you can live a totally normal life. I mean, in most states you can even marry and-“

“I’m not gay!” Derek shouted at her, waving his hand angrily and then sighing, “Or at least I wasn’t…”

She smiled softly, “You’re very strange and this is really awkward but maybe we could be friends? Gay guys are basically my only-“

Derek took the last few steps towards her and slit her throat open with his claws, “Sorry. Man eating harpies aren’t my type… anymore.”

XXX

Derek rushed into the nearest bar and scanned the room frantically. It was full of beautiful men and women who were all staring at him in shock and confusion. Derek climbed up on a stool and waved his hand in the air.

“I need one of you ladies to take me home and fuck me,” Derek called out, “I’m not picky. It’s kind of an emergency.”

“Get down, buddy,” The bartender grunted, “Don’t make me call the police.”

“No, it’s okay,” Derek waved at him, “I’m not drunk. I’m under a spell. A love spell. I need someone to help me break it.”

“Yeah, sure,” The bartender grunted, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll help!” A woman called, waving at him from the back.

“Yes! You!” Derek hopped down, “Let’s go!”

The woman cheered happily and pinched his ass and arm indiscriminately while he tugged her out the door. He led her back to his Camaro where she practically squealed in excitement and then hurriedly drove her back to his loft. She was all hands and teeth as he practically threw her down on his bed. He drowned his face in her juices and gripped every soft part of her body with ardent need, but…

“Maybe you need some water?” She suggested, jiggling his balls and teasing the underside of his soft cockhead.

“I think I’ve had enough water for one day,” Derek sighed.

“Yeah, your hair’s dry. We’ve been at this for a while,” She replied, ruffling his hair.

Derek jerked his head away angrily, “Stop that. Just… suck it for a bit.”

“We tried that. My jaw hurts and you’re getting chaffed.”

“I heal fast,” Derek grumbled.

“That’s about all that works for you then,” She grumbled, reaching for her clothes, “Look, you’re really cute but this isn’t working. Call me if you get some Viagara or something.”

“Right,” Derek sighed.

She let herself out and he spent a moment staring mournfully down at his junk. He knew what he had to do next, so he stood up and got dressed. He drove to Scott’s house, hopeful that at the very least he had a good mate, someone who wasn’t going to use and abuse him. Someone who wouldn’t neglect him. He respected Scott. He liked him- in a platonic way. His life didn’t have to be over.

Derek climbed in Scott’s bedroom window and stared down at his sleeping form. The werewolf sniffed in his sleep and made a soft sound of acknowledgement, recognizing pack, and just snuggled back down into the bed further. Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and sniffed at him, studying his face curiously. Scott was handsome in his own way. Derek nodded decisively. It had to be Scott. There was no way he was interested in Deaton. He’d been closer to forgiving Scott and Stiles. Scott made sense. He was his alpha. Derek anxiously put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and his cock twitched decisively in his pants.

“Okay,” Derek sighed, “This is going to be weird and awful but we’re going to make it work… and you’re never touching my dick. I’ll fucking cut it off first.”

Derek patted Scott’s shoulder decisively and stood up, heading for the window. While he hadn’t seen him, Scott hadn’t been the only pack member in that room, but Derek had been so focused that he’d only unconsciously noted Stiles’ scent in the room as he’d slept deeply on the floor on the other side of the bed.

XXX

Derek stepped into the parking lot, watching Scott carefully as he headed for lacrosse practice on the other side of the street. It was his duty to keep Scott alive and well now, as was the entire point of the spell. It only made sense that it had gravitated towards his Alpha. Derek pulled out his phone, took a deep breath, and sent the text he’d prepared in advance.

**It’s you.**

Scott paused, pulled out his phone, and gave it a curious look. Then his eyes widened and he looked up, eyes unerringly finding Derek. He paused with a worried look and then decisively nodded. Derek nodded as well. Scott would take care of him. It would be fine.

Derek stayed to watch the lacrosse game, as he often did. Stiles was benched as usual, but he was Scott’s biggest fan so he was quite possibly the loudest person on the field. He cheered at every pass and goal, then booed when the ref made a bad call until his voice cracked. Derek couldn’t help but laugh at the kids ridiculous actions. He was an amusing little shit and he made Scott happy. Derek found himself wondering if coaching Stiles a bit would help. He was awkward and lanky, but perhaps with a bit of one-on-one training he’d be less of a useless player on the field. Besides, it might be fun to tackle his skinny body to the ground and grind…

Derek’s eyes widened as his dick went from complacent to rock hard at the thought of pinning Stiles beneath him.

_Oh, fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Scott laughed happily, hanging off of each other as they celebrated their team’s victory. They were at Stiles’ house since his father wasn’t home, hooting and making as much noise as they liked. Half the team had been there earlier, but they’d mostly gone home now and it was just Scott, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Greenburg. Greenburg was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly despite the loud movie playing and all the laughter. Derek wasn’t laughing. Derek was _sulking_ and he knew it. Scott would give him a worried look every once in a while and try to draw him into their discussion about how ridiculous the movie was, but he only grunted in reply.

Derek hadn’t bothered to correct his earlier assumption so Scott still thought that _he_ was Derek’s bonded mate. He was giving him worried looks and Derek knew they’d end up having a long chat at the end of the night. He wasn’t looking forward to it; he was trying to decide if he should tell Scott the truth or not. He had a feeling he’d be less relaxed about Derek being hooked on his best friend. His best _human_ friend. His best, human, _straight_ friend, who was currently staring down Lydia’s blouse while she looked in the other direction. Derek felt a growl crawl up his throat and then pushed it down when Scott glanced over.

Derek got up to use the bathroom, splashing water on his face until he could look at himself in the mirror again. He wasn’t going to let the spell destroy his life. Stiles needed protection, so this could work well. Derek would probably be dead in the pond on his land right now if not for the spell… not that he was grateful. He’d get even with Deaton and Peter later, but for now he was going to find a way to deal.

Derek returned to the living room where the movie had ended and Stiles was doing a comedic reenactment of his favorite scenes while everyone laughed happily. Greenburg woke up and Scott turned to him, dropping the room into silence except for Stiles’ antics. Derek caught the sight of him lumbering like a zombie and couldn’t help the light laugh that burst out of him. The entire room gave him a shocked look. Even Greenburg knew that Derek didn’t laugh, smile, or act like a nice guy. Ever.

Derek cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably, “I should get going.”

“Yeah, we should probably talk first,” Scott stated softly.

“Goodnight, Scott,” Derek snapped, stomping for the door.

“Derek, wait!” Scott called.

“Dude,” Stiles stopped him with a soft word, “Let him go. He’s hurting, man.”

XXX

“So, dating is probably off the table,” Scott stated, “You saw Derek. He growled just because I was touching your shoulder! He’s totally the jealous type.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, tossing some blankets down on the floor for Scott, “You sure you don’t want to take the couch? I mean, I know I sleep on _your_ floor, but I’m kind of able to sleep anywhere. It’s my superpower.”

“Yeah, if you have your pillow,” Scott teased, “Seriously, though, do you think I’ll have to like… do stuff with him?”

“Well, I guess that depends,” Stiles replied, “He can’t be with anyone else, but can he like… be with himself?”

“I dunno,” Scott replied, frowning uncomfortably, “Should I ask?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied sarcastically, “Totally. Call up your unwilling sex slave and ask him if he can still jerk himself off without you around.”

“Stiles, that’s serious. Could you imagine? He’d like… be tortured.”

“No way to relieve stress besides like… killing stuff,” Stiles frowned, “Any guy would go nuts.”

“I’m gonna call him.”

Scott rang up Derek, not surprised when his only answer on the other end was a grunt.

“Hey, so I have an awkward question,” Scott stated.

“What?” Derek huffed.

“Well, two actually.”

“Start with the first and then go to the second,” Derek replied tensely, “Or do you need Stiles to help you with that, too?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda what it’s about. I noticed you growling when I was around Stiles and… am I allowed to date?”

There was a long silence on the other side and then Derek sighed, “I don’t care what you do.”

“So I can?”

“Yes.”

“Will it, like, upset you?”

“I wasn’t growling about you and Stiles having a stupid bro snuggle on the couch.”

“Oh, so what-?”

“Shut up, Scott,” Derek huffed, “Let’s just go about things the way we always have. I’ll protect you. It’s my duty now.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Just let it go, okay? I’m fine. We’re fine. Everything is _fine_. The feelings aren’t real, and frankly they’re not dominating my thoughts or anything. It’s like… respect. I respect you. That’s it.”

“Okay, I guess…” Scott replied, giving Stiles a confused shrug, “So about my second question? It’s kinda the awkward one and… uh…”

“Spit. It. Out.”

“Canyoustillmasturbate?”

“What?”

“Can you still like… jerk off?” Scott’s voice cracked awkwardly.

For a moment there was silence and then Derek let out a horrified squak, “I don’t know. I haven’t tried.”

“Deaton said you couldn’t be with anyone else, but we figured this would be at least tolerable if you could… you know… handle things yourself.”

“I could try,” Derek replied uncomfortably.

“I’d better get off the phone,” Scott replied, “You know, so that you can focus without me influencing you.”

“Right.”

“Derek, if you can’t…”

Derek hung up and Scott sighed, “Okay, he’s going to try.”

“Weird,” Stiles’ nose wrinkled up, “He’s over there jerking off. I wonder if he’s like… thinking about you.”

“I’d rather not think about _that,_ ” Scott replied, grimacing, “Night buddy.”

“Night.”

XXX

Derek stared down at his flaccid member with a scowl on his face. He could still _feel_ it, and touching it produced a spark of pleasure or two, but he couldn’t get an erection. He’d tried thinking of every sexy woman he’d ever seen, watching porn, and had even got desperate enough to try picturing Stiles. He got a little twitch out of that, but nothing else. He wondered if he’d have to be _around_ the little twerp to get off.

Derek pulled out his phone, deciding that he’d give it one last effort before giving up. He thumbed through his phone until he got to Stiles’ contact. He’d taken a picture of him so it flashed his image whenever the young human called. It was just a silly picture. Stiles was making a face in it. Derek’s body still responded and he groaned in disgust, running his hand down his face as he tried to consider what to do next.

 _Ignore it,_ Derek decided, _I’ll get by. I’ve got no sex drive left so not jerking off won’t hurt me. I’ll just deal. Maybe I’ll have more time to read now._

Except that Derek couldn’t concentrate. Stiles’ life was now tied to his own and as awful as the situation was, he didn’t want to die. He ended up hanging out more at the school to watch over Stiles, worried that he’d harm himself or worse. Stiles wandered the school the way he rambled when talking. He was constantly getting himself into odd situations, annoying jocks who were bigger than him and facing the consequences. Derek didn’t step in on the bullying. He was trying to live a _normal_ life. If Stiles was in serious danger than he’d get involved.

The end of the day rolled around and Derek followed Stiles home, driving a few cars behind him while the idiot drove recklessly and Derek bit his nails at every light. Except, Stiles turned the wrong way and Derek found himself following the young man to the cemetery instead. Stiles got out of his car and walked through the graveyard with Derek following at a discrete distance. When he stopped at a grave Derek settled in to wait, instinctively listening as Stiles began to babble to the grave.

“Hey mom, how’s it going? I’ve been missing you a lot lately. I mean, I _always_ miss you, but lately it’s been worse, you know? I got shoved into the lockers like three times today. I know I’ve got a big mouth, but it’s not like I’m _trying_ to be annoying. I was worried. Colin’s been dabbling again. I know it’s just pot, but he’s got your classic addictive personality and his dealer’s that one dad busted a few months ago for selling laced product. He’ll end up dead within a week if he gets to the hard stuff. So he and his friends are being dicks to me for lecturing them and giving them those pamphlets from dad’s work. I’m thinking of going to the principal but… well… it’s not like I have much luck with authority figures outside of dad. He’s good, by the way. Still has high cholesterol but I’m working on it. I’m taking home ec so I can become a better cook. I figure if it tastes better he’ll eat it, right? That’s the other reason I got roughed up today. Jerks. Like, what’s with the idea that only women should cook? It’s a kitchen. Everyone belongs in it. Oh, shit. That reminds me. Oops, sorry for swearing, mom. Um… see… I’ve kinda got a problem. I’m bonded to Derek Hale. You remember him? I told you a while back. Werewolf. Thug. All around sarcastic asshole. He’s following me around like a creepy hot body guard and I’m trying to reconcile the fact I’m probably going to have to like… marry him or something. I mean, at least he’s hot, right? Still, I feel like a jerk, you know? I mean, I can’t even look at him. I’ve suddenly become his whole world and I don’t deserve that kind of attention from someone; especially not from someone who doesn’t _want_ to be with me! I feel like some kind of monster.”

Stiles fell silent, sighing heavily as he picked at the grass on his mother’s grave. Derek wasn’t shocked that Stiles had found him out. He was smarter than most people gave him credit for. What surprised him was the young man’s reasoning throughout his day. From where Derek had stood, not bothering to listen in to high school chatter, Stiles had just been being a sarcastic little prick. In actual fact, he was surprisingly concerned for everyone around him. That was contrary to how he’d been when Derek had met him, but now that he thought on it there was a rather unsurprising trend here. Stiles risked his life- something that was a good deal easier to lose than Derek’s- on a regular basis for complete strangers. And Scott, of course. It always came back to Scott, who he was practically family to.

Derek waited till Stiles was ready to leave and stepped out of the bushes, standing on the pathway to intercept him.

“Ah, so we’re talking now? Or are you still pretending it’s Scott you’re bonded to?”

“This doesn’t have to change anything,” Derek stated, “I’ll keep you safe, you stay out of my life.”

“Yeah, you’re doing great with both of those so far. My bruises are only half what they usually are.”

“You’re eighteen, Stiles. You get yourself into trouble on a kid level you can handle it. I’m not your keeper.”

“Yeah, actually,” Stiles blinked repeatedly, “You kind of are.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles sighed, “Fine. Look. I don’t like this, you don’t like this, like you said we’ll make due. I was wondering if something could help?”

“Like?”

“Like, if I gave you permission to sleep with other people would you be able to?” Stiles offered.

“Worth a shot,” Derek considered.

“Yeah, well… can I?”

“What?” Derek asked.

“Can I? I’m still riding the V train, I’d like to get the fuck off of it someday. We both know you don’t want me, and while you’re admittedly cute I’ve never really gone for guys so… yeah.”

“Sure,” Derek replied, “Do whatever you want.”

“Okay, cool,” Stiles nodded, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Right… bye,” Stiles nodded sharply and then headed off to his jeep.

Derek followed directly behind him this time, but his head was more on their conversation than the road. Stiles went inside with a casual wave to Derek and the werewolf sat in his car for a while until the lights went out in the house. For a while he considered what to do and then decided that his best option was still to try and find someone else he could be with. He headed to the nearest bar, chatted someone up- casually this time rather than with theatrics- and took her out to a quiet parking spot to fondle her tits.

He left her at her front door with an apology and a goodnight kiss.

X

Derek had a strange dream that. Everything was black and white in the dream except for the apples on the tree they sat beneath. The apples were a brilliant, dark red, but everything else was subdued- or perhaps sharpened- by their colorless state. Derek leaned against the tree with Stiles stretched out on the ground, his head in Derek’s lap, ankles crossed, hands folded on his stomach. Stiles was smiling softly, eyes shut and face relaxed in near sleep, while Derek stroked his fingers through his hair. In the dream Derek was reciting something to Stiles, but it sounded like gibberish. As he continued to speak his fingernails slowly turned to claws and he began to lightly scratch at Stiles’ scalp. Stiles hummed appreciatively, an apple would fell from the tree in slow motion, the view changing to the apple’s angle so that Stiles’ face moved slowly towards him, spinning slowly while Derek’s fingers moved twice as slow as before. Just as Stiles began to open his eyes Derek woke up.

The next night Derek’s eyes were bright blue in the dream. The night after that the grass was a brilliant verdant. So on and so forth, with one feature becoming colored while the rest remained black and white, and always he woke with the apple’s drop.

X

For a while things were as normal as they were likely to get. Stiles was a few weeks from graduation so he was absorbed with school and lacrosse. Derek was adjusting to the strange state he’d found himself in. He was becoming more frustrated by the day. While Derek didn’t even get morning wood anymore, he could still feel desire curl low in his belly. He still _wanted_ to fuck, he just was no longer capable of even getting himself off. The picture he had on his phone of Stiles was mocking him. He looked too goofy in it for Derek to properly enjoy jerking off to it. He couldn’t use it to get off, though he suspected that if he waited until he was _desperate_ that anything Stiles related would eventually do it for him. What scared him was the growing desire to touch the younger man. They’d be sitting around discussing pack news and he’d suddenly reach out to brush an eyelash off of his cheek, barely aborting the movement and changing it to flicking his ear childishly. Scott thought Derek was jealous of their friendship, and started trying to spend more time with Derek to ‘ease the bond’.

Derek accepted the company because he was lonely. Deeply lonely. It was starting to sink in that he would spend the rest of his life as Stiles’ shoulder monkey, with nothing to look forward to and no one to hold him. He’d never fall in love again, and he’d never feel the intimate touch of another person. To top it off, Stiles was becoming more attractive to him by the day, and it was hard for Derek to reconcile that it was the spell and not his own perception changing because it was so casual. It wasn’t as if he simply looked at him and felt lust. No, he’d look over at Stiles and feel amusement over something he said or did, and then a wash of tenderness would make Derek’s chest ache. He rarely even spoke directly to Stiles, but his eyes almost never left him. Scott was oblivious as always, but Lydia had them pegged and was giving Derek pitying glances.

Finally the were couldn’t take it anymore. His body felt tight, his skin stretched taught across muscle and sinew. He needed release so badly that his cock had started to drip semen just to have a way to purge it. He felt disgusting and he already knew that pictures would help so he went out and purchased the most expensive camera he could, spent a few hours learning how to use it, and then headed over to Stiles’ house late at night.

Derek slipped in through Stiles’ bedroom window and paused with his breath caught in his throat. Stiles was laying on his back, hips slightly turned, with his shirt rucked up and his boxers slung low. His blankets were only covering him below his knees and the smattering of hair across his thighs was begging to be touched. Derek stared up his body, taking in the soft bulge at his groin, the smattering of moles across his torso, the way his cheeks flushed softly in slumber, and the moist gap of his parted lips. Derek swallowed down his pounding arousal, ignoring the fact that his cock was so hard it was painful, and lifted the camera to take a few very fast photos. The flash woke Stiles. Of course it did. How could it _not_?

So there was Derek, standing in Stiles’ room like the creepy stalker he was, holding a large camera and pointing his raging erection at him. Stiles blinked at him several times, rubbed the drool off his chin, and gave Derek a baffled look.

“Waz?” Stiles slurred.

“Take off your clothes,” Derek stated.

“Huh?” Stiles reiterated, blinking at him blearily, “Derek? What time izzit? I kin barely see, dude.”

Stiles fumbled for the light switch and they both blinked in the growing light.

“Dude,” Stiles stated, eyes widening as he realized what he was seeing and consciousness finally got the wheels turning in his head, “Are you taking pictures of me sleeping?”

“Not anymore. Take off your clothes.”

“Um… dude, you’re freaking me out.”

“At least the shirt,” Derek huffed, “I’m not a Marvel fan.”

“See,” Stiles scowled, reaching for the shirt hem, “That right there is why we would never work. What do you like, Hans Christian Anderson?”

“DC,” Derek replied, snapping a picture.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes, now roll over and look at me over your shoulder, and try not to look freaked out. It’s a buzz kill.”

“Not that,” Stiles replied, obeying by rolling into the position and giving Derek an irritated glance, “I mean the whole DC vs. Marvel thing.”

“Batman all the way.”

“Oh, yeah. Typical. Not that I don’t get why, but-”

“Who’s your favorite? Spiderman?” Derek asked, not wanting a psychological analysis on his favorite comic about an angry orphan.

“Loki, actually,” Stiles replied, and then moved onto his back to stretch his arms above his head.

Derek’s breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow a few times before he could steady the camera and snap the shots he wanted.

“Gods, you look amazing.”

“I do?” Stiles blinked in surprise, and the softening in his features tugged at Derek’s groin in a whole new way.

“You’re so insecure,” Derek murmured, wanting more of that vulnerable, hopeful look, “Do you know what you do to me?”

“The word ‘crazy’ comes to mind.”

“You have these bright eyes,” Derek spoke softly, lifting the camera and zooming in on them while Stiles sat up and stared at him with a confused look on his face, “And they’re always thinking. You never stop thinking.”

“Yeah, I take medicine for that,” Stiles stammered, flushing prettily.

Derek snapped three shots in a row just of his blush, one particularly close up to his freckled nose. He wanted to kiss it.

“Look at that hair,” Derek breathed, moving the camera down to zoom in on the happy trail at Stiles’ belly.

“Um… yeah…” Stiles stammered, “I think you should go.”

“Take off your boxers.”

“Derek, I get that you need this, but you’re freaking me out and I don’t think you’re going to be proud of yourself tomorrow. You need to leave. Now.”

“Just let me see your ass,” Derek growled.

“See, now that’s not okay,” Stiles inched away from him, arms moving self-consciously across his torso. A moment later he was reaching for his blankets and covering up all that gorgeous flesh, “I mean it Derek. Leave. Now.”

Derek growled in frustration and snapped three more shots as he climbed out the window. When he got down to the garden he braced his back against the wall, shoved his hand in his pants, and thumbed the tip of his aching prick while thumbing through his photos. Derek came hard enough to make him lose his footing and slide to the ground, his breath ragged and his cries echoing in the quiet neighborhood. A dog barked and Stiles peered out his window.

“Oh, dude. Sick. Right there? Shit,” Stiles shut the window and pulled the curtains, leaving Derek to his shame and the last photo of Stiles staring at him with a look of fear on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dereks days became one long, cold quest to see Stiles. He followed him everywhere, but never spoke to him again. His nights were spent stroking himself off to pictures he picked up throughout the day. Stiles playing lacrosse, or talking to his friends, driving through town, shopping, cooking on his backyard barbecue. The weather had grown warm, but Derek was dead inside. The sun meant nothing to him. Every moment was just another passing chance to see the person he’d become obsessed with. The only time he felt anything was when he was masturbating and then it was only fleeting. He’d gasp out Stiles’ name and shake through his pleasure.

Then it started getting more and more difficult to reach culmination. It would take longer, he’d get less out of it, and eventually he ended up going to bed multiple nights in a row having wilted rather than released. He knew what was happening. The bond was strengthening and he’d need _more_ than pictures to get off again. He slipped into Stiles’ room and stole freshly worn clothes. For a while it was ecstacy. Having his scent _with_ the pictures was almost like having _him_ , and Derek spent a few hours a night talking to a sweater-covered picture. He bared his soul to Stiles’ sweat and endorphins covered clothes and imagined his witty replies. He was terrified of what he was becoming. He wanted Stiles in a way that was beginning to tear his heart out. He wanted more than a body. He wanted a companion. A lover. A friend. He wanted _Stiles_ in his entirety, and following him had only caused him to learn more about the younger man than he’d ever imagined. He knew his favorite foods, colors, what movies he watched, who he cared about and how much. He also knew, with painful clarity, that Stiles was panting after Lydia and about three other girls including his _niece_. Watching him touch himself through his window was a special kind of torture when he could hear him moaning for Lydia or Malia. Thankfully neither girl responded to him so Derek’s heartbreak was only partial.

Until Stiles got a girlfriend.

Derek had counted himself lucky that going to prom with Malia as his pity date had garnered nothing but awkwardness and shame for Stiles, but now? Now a woman had a genuine interest in Stiles, and Derek knew full well that the grateful young man would treat her like royalty. He wasn’t wrong. Stiles applied himself twice as hard to the part time job he held as a clerk at the police station, doubled his hours, and spent every penny he had on her that he wasn’t using to help his father pay bills.

Derek never learned her name. It wasn’t important. Stiles only ever referred to her as ‘my girlfriend’ anyway; he was so proud to finally have one. When the young man took her out Derek would follow, hovering around them constantly and hating himself. And Stiles. And her. And Deaton and Peter, just for good measure. He wanted nothing more than to scratch the make-up off of her face with his claws. She had no idea what kind of man Stiles was. She’d never appreciate the way he devoted himself to his friends. She’d probably come between Scott and Stiles like some young, Hispanic version of Yoko Ono.

Derek was fuming as he followed them after their third date. They were headed for the woods and he knew what that meant. Stiles was going to try to lose his virginity with _her_. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. She barely knew Stiles, and she certainly had no idea about how important Scott was to him. She was probably too young and inexperienced to make it good for him anyway.

Derek waited for them to stop at a red light and threw the Camaro into park. He stormed up to the passenger side door and yanked it open, ignoring her screams and Stiles’ look of horror.

“Get out!” Derek shouted at her.

“Help!” She screamed, but he grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the car, slicing through the seat belt to save time.

“Derek, what the hell?!” Stiles shouted, climbing out after her, “Let her go!”

Derek threw the woman down onto the sidewalk where she sobbed and scuttled backwards, clutching at her skinned knee and looking terrified. Stiles intercepted him before he could chase her down, but she saw his twisted face and glowing eyes and her screams became truly theatric. Derek tried to head for her, visions of blood and gore dancing in his eyes, but Stiles put his hand out and grabbed his arm to stop his forward movement and Derek’s entire body burst into electric hum. He stopped, gasping as sensation shot through him and his vision turned white around the edges.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, “Hey! Breathe!”

Derek tipped to one side and more spots of sensation lit up as Stiles caught at his head and arm to stop him from striking his head on the sidewalk. The screaming had stopped. The girl had probably run away. Derek was struggling to breathe and clutching at Stiles’ arms while the young man knelt beside him on the sidewalk.

“This is bad,” Stiles told him, “You have to let me go. I need to call for help. Derek? You’re _hurting_ me. Okay, now you’re breathing too _fast_. Derek! Let go of my arms.”

“You’ll leave,” Derek panted, and then the world went black around him.

XXX

When Derek came to he was in his bed and he could hear Stiles’ voice somewhere nearby. For a moment he felt soft and light, as if he were floating on air. Stiles was _here_. In his _home_. In his _bedroom_.

Where he had an extensive Stiles-based porn collection taped all over his bedroom walls.

Derek’s eyes flew open and he groaned as he realized he was going to have to face the music. He rolled onto his side and pushed up, rubbing at his aching head and glaring around himself. Scott and Stiles were standing in his bedroom, but Scott was studying the floor rather intently. That was probably a good thing because there was a blown up picture of Stiles ejaculating all over his chest and hand hanging on the wall beside him.

“Really, Derek? Really?” Stiles waved at the images around him, “I mean, I knew you were taking pictures, but this?! You… you violated my privacy! Dude, even _I_ don’t know what I look like coming! Not until now!”

Derek sighed and shook his head, “What does it matter? It’s not hurting anyone. No one would have known if you hadn’t come in here. It’s not like I’m able to bring people _home_ anymore.”

“That is _not_ my fault!” Stiles shouted angrily, “And you’re not following me anymore!”

Derek narrowed his eyes and Scott gave them both an anxious glance, “Stiles?”

“I have to,” Derek growled, “I can’t control it. I _have_ to be near you, and this is all you let me have.”

“ _Let you have_?” Stiles shouted, his voice cracking, “Dude, I didn’t let you have anything! And you never asked! Maybe if you had we could have worked something out, but you apparently thought going all Robert Bardo on me was a better idea!”

“Stiles, it isn’t his fault,” Scott reminded him softly, “I know this is weird and scary and-“

“Weird and scary don’t begin to cover it,” Stiles shouted, gesturing at the pictures, stolen clothes, and a pile of used cups that Stiles had chewed the edges of before discarding in the trash, “He’s sick, Scott! Look at this shit! He nearly killed my girlfriend and he’s collecting my trash! He’s _sick,_ and the worst part is that none of his feelings are even _real!”_

“They’re real to me,” Derek said softly, and the moment he said it he realized it was true. He’d been thinking in terms of ‘the spell’ for months now, hating it even as he fed it, but the fact of the matter was that he had long since passed the point where he was able to differentiate what were his own feelings and which were created. It had slipped up so slowly and embedded itself so deep that he couldn’t imagine doing anything besides stalking Stiles. He had to struggle to remember what it was he did before hand.

_Read. I liked to read. I can read in six languages. My gods, I’ve lost myself completely. I don’t even know where the last book I was reading is. Probably propping up some of Stiles’ stolen things!_

Scott was still trying to calm Stiles down, hands on his shoulders as he told him they’d take down the pictures and Derek would have to promise to stay a certain amount of feet away. Derek stood up and walked into the next room while they debated, but they followed him through. Derek located his cell phone, ignoring Stiles ranting about space and Derek getting therapy and a restraining order. Instead he called Deaton and waited patiently while the man asked him how he’d been.

“If I die, what happens to my bonded?” Derek asked.

“Nothing,” Deaton replied, “Why? Derek, what’s going on? We did this to _protect_ you, we don’t want to lose you!”

Derek hung up and headed for the kitchen and his knives, but Scott saw what he was doing and cut him off.

“Move,” Derek grunted.

“I’m not going to let you kill yourself.”

“I’m already _dead_ , Scott!” Derek shouted, “All I do is follow Stiles around and jerk off! I’m a waste of space and I can’t even experience happiness anymore! Nothing! I’m worse than I ever have been in my entire life! I have nothing and my life is meaningless!”

“You protect me,” Stiles said softly from behind him.

Derek turned in surprise to find Stiles looking wide eyed and worried.

“What?”

“You protect me.”

“So? You aren’t even being bullied anymore.”

“Yeah, but…” Stiles flailed a moment, “There has to be something we can do. I mean, your mom didn’t go off the deep end, right?”

“My mother _married_ her bonded,” Derek pointed out, “They had kids, which generally means sex. I can’t even go _near_ you without beating up your girlfriend!”

“So I break up with her. Consider it done,” Stiles stated, “I’ll let her know. I won’t even see her to do it, I’ll dump her via text. Okay? It’s fine now.”

“How is anything ever going to be fine again?” Derek asked, “I’m _addicted_ to a straight guy. Stiles, without regular contact with you I’m a shell of who I once was. I don’t _want_ to live because this isn’t living! Just let me go.”

“We don’t want you to die,” Scott pleaded.

“Not your call,” Derek replied.

“I’m your alpha,” Scott reminded him frantically.

“I’m not your beta anymore, Scott. I’m not even in control of my wolf. I nearly killed a human today, remember? You should be handing me that knife, not protecting me from it.”

Scott gave Stiles a worried look, “Stiles? This is the part where you come up with a really killer plan.”

Stiles stared at them both a moment and then nodded sharply, “Right. Got it. Scott, leave.”

“What?”

“Go,” Stiles motioned for the door, “Derek and I need to talk in private.”

“If he tries something you won’t be able to stop him,” Scott protested weakly.

“He won’t try anything because I won’t give him a reason to. Go on, bro. I’ll catch you later.”

Scott hesitated but eventually nodded. He headed for the door while Stiles motioned to the couch. Derek hesitated, but his longing to be near Stiles outweighed his concern that he’d lose a chance to end his life. There would be other opportunities for his death, but likely no more chances to be close enough to smell Stiles himself.

“Okay, so if you got a regular hit of the Stiles in person this whole hair-eating thing would stop, right?”

“I’m not eating your hair,” Derek huffed.

“Dude, I saw the little baggies. That’s not pot. That’s hair.”

“I’m not eating it,” Derek huffed, shuffling his feet and turning his head away. He was still staring at Stiles out of the corner of his eyes, drinking in the sight of him so close. He could smell his breath. It was sweet from a recent brushing and Derek wanted to lick his way into the younger man’s mouth.

“Okay, but does it have to be sex?” Stiles asked, “Like, can we spoon or something?”

Derek couldn’t stop the whimper that crawled up his throat, so he leaned forward and put his head in his hands to hide from how ashamed he was. _I’m pathetic._

Stiles’ hand touched his back and Derek arched into it while the young man rubbed his shoulders gently.

“You’re scaring me, sourwolf,” Stiles said softly, “Talk to me.”

“I’m… I’m… anything. Anything would help.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, shifting closer.

Derek’s breath left him in a sudden whoosh as Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s shoulders and leaned in close. The younger man put his head against Derek’s shoulder and reached for Derek’s hand with his free one. Derek grasped it tightly in both hands and slowly leaned back. Stiles settled in against his side and Derek closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

_He’s so sweet. So caring. He’s doing this for me even though he doesn’t have to, even though I crossed more lines than anyone has the right to._

“I’m sorry,” Derek sobbed, the tears overwhelming him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Stiles whispered.

“It’s not. I’m pathetic and broken and you shouldn’t have to fix me.”

“No,” Stiles replied, “I shouldn’t. We’ll see Deaton in the morning. He’ll make this right.”

“He can’t. He told me he can’t,” Derek choked.

“We’ll try again,” Stiles replied, “He comes up with some really good ideas when lives are on the line. We’ll tell him what this is doing to you. He thinks it’s Scott you’ve been bonded to, so he probably doesn’t realize what a bad idea this is right now. I mean, I won’t live as long as a werewolf, so that’s a problem right there. We’ll tell him and I bet he’ll suddenly remember an ancient technique to remove the spell. You’ll see.”

Derek nodded weakly, still choking on his sobs as Stiles continued to hold his broken form. Eventually Stiles laid his head on Derek’s shoulder and texted Scott.

“I’m asking him to get Deaton. You ready to deal with this?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, running his hands over Stiles’ back.

His heart ached. What he really wanted was to never, ever move away from this position again. He was memorizing the planes of Stiles’ back, lovingly stroking every inch he could reach. He really wanted to reach down and cup his bottom or caress his thighs, but he knew that he’d already crossed too many lines. He did work his long fingers through Stiles’ hair, scraping his nails along his scalp as he did in his recurring dream. Stiles continued to play on his phone long after he’d finished texting Scott. Derek knew he was too fidgety to stay in one spot for so long so he was grateful that Stiles was making that effort for him. Derek ducked down so he could press his nose into Stiles’ styled hair and breath in the scent. Stiles made a soft huffing noise and lifted his head up, staring up at Derek with his eyes crinkled in pity.

“This is really destroying you, isn’t it?”

“Completely,” Derek sighed, letting his head fall back and just staring at the joy that was Stiles up close.

“I spent a year standing outside Lydia’s house for like… an hour every night,” Stiles admitted, putting his head back down and tapping away at his phone, “Her mom told my dad and he put me in therapy.”

“Did it help?”

“Not really. It just explained to me which behavior was creepy so I could stop doing it. The obsessive thoughts didn’t end. I guess I learned better control, though.”

Derek thought for a moment, and then decided to warn Stiles, “I’ll kill her if you go near her again.”

“She’s my friend.”

“If I can’t have you-“ Derek stopped himself, but the words were practically out and Stiles lifted his head again to give him an alarmed look.

“Even if I just hang out around her?”

“Yes. I would have killed your date tonight if you hadn’t stopped me. I’m unstable, Stiles. I see that now.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “I’ll just… I’ll text her to stay away from me till we sort this out.”

“Good.”

“Who knows, maybe Deaton can remove it tonight.”

“What if he can’t?” Derek asked, “I’ve been stalking you for nearly two months, Stiles. At this point I’ve already learned everything about you. I might legitimately _be_ in love.”

Stiles laughed, “You’re assuming I’m worthy of that.”

“I know you are.”

Stiles gave him a worried glance and looked back at his phone again, “I’m really not, but thanks anyway.”

Derek heard Deaton on the steps and began to panic, his breath coming faster as he realized they might remove the bond, breaking the connection to Stiles. He couldn’t imagine _not_ loving him now. It wouldn’t change anything, except perhaps take some of the obsession away, and wasn’t that like taking away his motivation? And it would remove Stiles’ obligation. He’d have no reason to even let Derek near him, let alone hold him like this. Derek would have _nothing_ left.

“Hey, easy,” Stiles soothed, sitting up straighter and beginning to rub his back again.

“I changed my mind,” Derek croaked, “I don’t want it removed.”

Stiles shook his head, “We have to, Derek. This isn’t healthy.”

“Loving you has been the only thing that took the hate and fear out of my heart,” Derek blurted out, giving the door to his loft a terrified look, “I don’t want to go back to that.”

“You want to stay like _this_?” Stiles asked, “You were planning on killing yourself a moment ago!”

“So let me die,” Derek pleaded, pulling Stiles tighter against himself, “Or let me have you.”

“I-“ Stiles gave him a panicked look and pushed at his chest, trying to get away.

The door opened and Scott burst through, his eyes flashing red, “Derek!”

The deep, alpha voice centered the frantic beta and Derek released Stiles. The younger human scurried away, tripping over his feet and nearly falling twice before he got to Scott and slipped behind him. Deaton stared at him in alarm.

“Scott tells me you’re suicidal and nearly murdered someone tonight,” Deaton stated.

“That’s right,” Derek replied, running his hand through his hair and trying to calm himself down. His hands were shaking.

“That’s very alarming,” Deaton replied, “We put this spell on you to _protect_ you, not harm you or anyone else.

“Yeah, well it was a _terrible_ idea!” Stiles announced, “He’s totally off his rocker!”

“That shouldn’t be happening so long as the bond is being reinforced,” Deaton stated.

“Well, unless you consider him using a telescopic lens to film me masturbating to be ‘reinforcing’, I’d say it hasn’t been.”

Deaton gave Stiles a disgusted look and then shook his head sadly, “I’m so sorry, Stiles. You were never meant to end up caught in this. I expected to be the one taking care of Derek. Now it seems I’ve put you in danger.”

“Yeah, more like my dates,” Stiles grumbled.

“So what do we do?” Derek asked miserably, “I don’t want it removed. It hurts, but… I need it. I want to go on loving him.”

“You will,” Deaton nodded, “There’s no reversing that spell. I’m so sorry.”

“No way to… seriously?!” Stiles spat out, “What about my significantly shorter lifespan, huh?”

“Derek’s life will end when yours does,” Deaton replied, his expression twisted in pain, “If we chose to risk turning you… but that is your choice and could backfire as well. I’ve failed Talia completely.”

“So that’s it?” Stiles flailed on the sofa, pulling out of Derek’s clingy embrace and standing to pace the room, “My life is forever tied to a suicidal, homicidal, mentally ill werewolf?! He’s going to just… _pine_ after me forever? Did Scott mention the stalking? _Did he mention the hair?!”_

“Derek’s reaction to you is so intense because you haven’t been involved in his life. I advise you to take some time together for the next three days. Focus on touch and then slowly start to ease off of it and give each other space. If after three days Derek is still...”

“Batshit crazy?” Stiles suggested.

“Come and see me then,” Deaton finished.

“I don’t trust myself alone with him,” Derek stated softly, “I want him too much. I don’t want to rape him.”

“Dude, I think your ability to consent is pretty fucking corrupted right now, too,” Stiles stated, “That being said, I don’t want to be raped either.”

Deaton sighed and reached into his bag, digging through it for a moment. He pulled out a rusted metal tin and placed it on the table.

“Boil a teaspoon for six minutes, strain it, and drink the contents without adding anything to it. That should help.”

“What is it?” Derek asked, diving for the tin and looking it over eagerly. He gave it a sniff and wrinkled his nose, “Some sort of tincture?”

“Close,” Deaton replied, “It’s a medicinal tea meant to sooth the mind and nerves.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “And when that fails, could we maybe get a proper sedative? Like, say, a horse tranquilizer?”

“No,” Deaton replied, turning and heading for the door.

“Dog tranquilizer?”

Deaton shut the door behind him and Stiles sighed, “Bunny tranquilizer?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott tossed the couch pillows down on the floor and threw a blanket over top of them. He was full of nervous energy, which was usually Stiles’ gig, but Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed with eyes wide in shock and his mouth hanging slightly open. Derek was pressed against his side, one arm around his waist, watching him carefully and hating himself.

“So, you two won’t be alone,” Scott stated, “Okay? Like a sleepover.”

“Yeah, we should totally play twister,” Stiles deadpanned, eyes still wide with shock, “I’m going to die a virgin.”

“Spin the bottle?” Derek suggested with a smirk.

Stiles gave him a frustrated glare, “Dude.”

“Sorry,” Derek replied, though he didn’t look it, “For what it’s worth… I’m pretty miserable, too.”

“I’m not _miserable_ ,” Stiles replied, “I’m totally down with being there for you for the… rest… of…” Stiles voice faded out, “Your… life… Wow.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “Now you know why I tried to spare you that.”

“The point is,” Stiles replied, giving himself a shake, “My problem is that we’re so _limited_. I’ve never gone for guys, but I’m not weirded out by the idea. If you were the last dude on earth or this were a desert island or something, I’d totally be down for some mutual wankage. The problem is we can only be with each other, _and_ there’s no way for you to, like, say yes.”

“Stiles, I’m screaming yes,” Derek told him flatly.

“Yeah, but you’re drunk,” Stiles pointed out.

“Really?” Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Uh, Stiles, we can’t get drunk. Remember?” Scott reminded him, sitting down on his impromptu bed and staring up at them.

“No, not _literally_ drunk,” Stiles shook his head, “Figuratively drunk. On me.”

“A heady brew,” Derek nodded sagely, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Shut up, I’m serious,” Stiles replied, “This whole thing was forced on you-“

“It was forced on you, too.”

“Yeah, but I’m not emotionally and mentally compromised by it,” Stiles reminded him, “Which brings me to my next point. Can we _please_ take down the photos? I never want to see my face contorted like that again, and I’m sure as hell not sleeping under it.”

Derek glanced up at them forlornly, “I’m not throwing them out. I’ll need them later.”

“Fair enough.”

Scott let out a sigh of relief and Derek went to pull them down and store them all in his closet. When he returned he grabbed a change of clothes and turned his back on Stiles and Scott to change. Stiles had already changed in his bathroom, and the fact he was wearing one of Derek’s shirts was making the werewolf preen. Scott was sleeping in his boxers and t-shirt. The two younger men chatted a moment, comparing work schedules and talking about how they’d call out. Scott decided to get his mother to write them a sick note. Bronchitis was highly contagious and Scott was susceptible to it due to his (no longer existing) asthma. The idea he’d give it to Stiles wasn’t far fetched.

Derek climbed into bed and sat at the head, clearing his throat. His skin was already crawling for more contact with Stiles, and the idea of them lying skin to skin beneath the covers- even if it were only their legs and arms touching- was driving him wild. He was achingly hard but doing his level best to keep it tucked. It didn’t help that it was past the point where he’d usually be in his room tossing off to new pictures of Stiles. His body was protesting the lack of release.

Stiles gave Derek a shy look and then squared his shoulders and climbed to the head of the bed. He scooted down and they spent a few minutes tossing and turning. Stiles whined that he had to sleep in the middle of the bed, which was fine with Derek since it meant spooning. Stiles insisted on being the big spoon. Probably best since Derek was rock hard. Stiles squirmed again and Derek growled out a threat on his life- which was just ridiculous- so the young man whined that his arm was falling asleep.

“Roll over,” Derek ordered.

Stiles obeyed and Derek slotted himself against him, sighing as their bodies slid together. The soft flesh at the back of Stiles’ calf was like a magnet to Derek’s shins and he found himself holding the young man tightly. Derek burrowed against the back of his neck, nuzzling him and breathing in his scent. Stiles was stiff and tense at first, but eventually he began to relax.

“Huh,” Stiles murmured, “This is kinda nice. Feels good to be held.”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “Feels good to hold you.”

“You… you know… okay back there?”

“Yes.”

“This isn’t torture?”

 _Such sweet torture_.

“No, I’m fine. Go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, and slowly began to settle into slumber.

XXX

Derek woke up drowning in Stiles’ scent. The young man was out cold, drool on the pillow in front of him while he snored softly. Derek could smell the lazy arousal of a morning erection even before he slowly pulled the blankets back to take a look at his lightly curled up body. Derek’s breath caught in his throat as he saw that Stiles’ hard member had slipped through the hole in his boxers, the tip throbbing as it twitched. Watching from a distance was nothing to a close-up view of Stiles with no hand blocking the view. He was both thick and long, something Derek hadn’t expected from his body type. He longed to wrap his fingers around it and watch Stiles arch and rolls his hips. He had listened to the sounds he made while coming before, but again only from a distance. Derek could only imagine what a live performance would be like.

“Dude!” Scott shouted, making Derek jump in surprise. He hadn’t been paying attention.

“I didn’t touch it!” Derek protested while Scott grabbed the blanket and threw it over Stiles’ body, much to Derek’s disappointment.

Stiles snorted and struggled to sit up, arms pinwheeling and smacking Derek in the face. He grabbed one to stop it, but Scott shoved at him angrily.

“Don’t touch him, you pervert!”

“What?” Stiles stammered, looking around himself in confusion. Derek saw him curl one leg up and knew he was trying to press his thigh against his swollen member to relieve the pressure and hide his morning ardor.

“Mm,” Derek hummed, licking his lips greedily.

“Dude! Ew!” Scott’s voice cracked and Derek gave him an irritated look.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked, tone full of warning.

“Nothing! I just looked!” Derek protested weakly.

Stiles sighed and rubbed at his eyes, “Dude, it’s a dick. You have one. It can’t be that interesting.”

“It’s _yours_ ,” Derek replied, “I want to touch it.”

“I’m going to the bathroom. Alone,” Stiles told him.

“You might as well benefit from this,” Derek pointed out, trying to figure out how to get him naked and away from Scott, “Let me suck your dick.”

“Oh, be still my beating heart,” Stiles scoffed, adjusting himself beneath the blanket before standing up with Derek’s shirt pulled low.

“You want romance? I can do romance,” Derek replied quickly as Stiles headed for the bathroom, “What light through yonder window breaks-“

Stiles broke wind and Derek blushed in humiliation as Scott and Stiles laughed loudly. He tried to remind himself that they were teenagers, just barely into adulthood, and probably not intending on making his head throb. Stiles vanished into the bathroom and Derek immediately stretched out his hearing so he could listen to his morning wank. Sure enough, Stiles sat down on the toilet and started to rub one out.

“Stiles, he’s listening in!”

“Don’t care!” Stiles shouted.

Derek grinned, “See? Doesn’t care.”

Scott gave him a frustrated look and headed for the kitchen while Derek stood outside the door and pressed his hand to it in longing. His own lust was wide awake now.

“Stiles,” Derek growled at the crack in the door, trying to sniff through it, “Deaton said to let me touch you. What better way? You could be benefiting from this.”

“ _Not_ sexy, dude,” Stiles replied, his hand stilling on his cock, “I’m not looking to benefit from this, and you saying that is seriously a turn off.”

“Sorry,” Derek laughed lightly, “I just want you so badly. Let me worship you, Stiles.”

“Okay, weirdly creepy and slightly arousing.”

“Let me in, Stiles.”

“Nope,” Stiles replied, and his hand resumed it’s pace on his shaft.

Derek leaned against the door, his hand going to his own hard dick. If this was as close as Derek could get than he was going to enjoy it. He wasn’t above rubbing the underside of his cock against the door, lazily thrusting as his free hand clawed the door. His forehead rested against the cold wood while he thrust into his hand and smeared precome across the dark surface. He didn’t try to hide what he was doing. He grunted and moaned, and when Stiles let out a soft gasp and the scent of his seed filled the air Derek groaned and drenched the door with his release. He stepped back with a satisfied sigh. Stiles was still and silent on the other side. After a few minutes he heard him washing his hands, getting a drink of water, taking a piss, and then hovering on the other side. Derek had put himself back together and was waiting shamelessly for Stiles to emerge.

“Um…” Stiles’ voice cracked, “You done?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “Right after you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Stiles opened the door, his face flushed with humiliation and his eyes barely able to meet Derek’s. Derek smirked proudly. He refused to be ashamed of his desire for his bonded.

“Stiles, I’m in love with you,” Derek pointed out, stepping closer, “I want you in every way. There’s no shame in that. No reason to hide yourself from me. Let me treat you the way you deserve.”

“Derek, you’re compromised here,” Stiles protested, stepping back and ending up pressed against Derek’s mess on the door. Stiles’ eyes widened and Derek smirked.

“Mm, that’s right,” Derek leered, stepping into his space and pinning him to the door with his eyes, “Rub it all over yourself, Stiles. You’ll be mine soon and my scent will be all through your body.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock and he opened and shut his mouth helplessly. Derek leaned in to capture his lips, but Stiles ducked and squirmed out from under his arm. He pulled off Derek’s soiled shirt, making him stagger in his attempt to chase the young man down. His eyes roving over Stiles’ torso.

“Dude, I’m a skinny geek. How do you even want any of this?” Stiles gestured to his torso.

“Are you kidding?” Derek greedily took him in as he slowly walked after his skittish bonded, “Look at you. I want to lick every single mole.”

“Okay. Weird and strangely hot. No. Okay? I’m telling you no. You do respect that, right?”

Derek stilled and huffed in frustration, “Yes. I’d never rape you. I hope I’d never rape you.”

“I’m less comforted than I could be, but okay. Can you like… leave so I can get dressed?”

“We’re supposed to  be-“

“Dude, leave. Now. I’ll cuddle you during breakfast.”

Derek smirked, “Sit in my lap during breakfast.”

“We’re not negotiating this.”

“Lap or I stay to watch you change.”

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Lap.”

“Fine.”

Derek nodded sharply and left, giving Stiles the privacy he wanted. Scott was in the kitchen working on breakfast with an irritated look on his face.

“I can’t believe you,” Scott spat out, “Have you no pride left?”

“We are all fools for love,” Derek replied.

“You don’t love him, Derek,” Scott snapped, slamming a jar of salsa down on the table, “It’s a spell.”

“Do you know why Stiles wants to be a cop?”

“Because his dad is one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Derek scoffed, “Nobody wants to do stuff their dad does past ten years old. He’s embarrassed by his dad just like every other teenager in the world. No, Stiles wants to be a cop because he wants to make his mother proud. He remembers her talking about her husband making detective some day. She never lived to see it, but Stiles tells her about his accomplishments all the time.”

“You followed him to her grave,” Scott deadpanned.

“I leave her flowers every weekend,” Derek replied, “She’s important to Stiles, so she’s important to me.”

“You take creepy stalking to a whole new level.”

“I think she’d have liked me,” Derek stated, “I talked to a few of her friends and asked about her-“

“How the hell did you pull that off?”

“I pretended to be a reporter. I’m considering it as a hobby if I can ever get past stalking Stiles. Anyway, I asked them about her and it sounds like she was a lot like Stiles is. The quirky personality, the way she was so inquisitive, the complete lack of filter. I like to imagine their holidays together. I’d like to have that someday.”

“Holidays?”

“With Stiles, yeah,” Derek nodded, “I’m a good cook. Stiles likes his dad to eat healthy so I learned a whole bunch of healthy recipes for him. I took the same cooking class Stiles did… a night class for adults at the highschool, of course, so I’ve got the same knowledge he does. I can help him make tasty, healthy foods.”

“That’s… huh,” Scott replied, giving Derek a confused look.

“That’s actually kind of romantic,” Stiles admitted from behind Derek.

Derek had known he was there, of course. He was basically always aware of Stiles. Always conscious of how he might look around the young man he needed to impress.

“You’re my entire world,” Derek admitted, heading for the breakfast table and sitting down. He tapped his thigh, “It’s better than the alternative.”

“Which was?” Stiles asked, his face screwed up in concern.

“The fire. My dead family. The pack I created and then lost. I’m living for the future for the first time in my life, and it’s not ideal but it’s a hell of a lot better than rotting in the past.”

Stiles stared at Derek in silence for a moment and then sighed and sat on his leg. Derek pulled him more fully into his lap, sitting him sideways and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“So Scott,” Stiles squeaked, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Awkwardness and southwest omelets.”

“My fav.”

XXX

Derek was taking every opportunity available to flirt with Stiles. He convinced Stiles to let him feed him during breakfast. He refused to put a shirt on and spent time stretching and flexing after breakfast. Then he sat on the couch when Stiles announced he was going to play Isaac’s game console. They set it up and Derek wrapped himself around him, Stiles framed by his thighs, and held him lovingly while he played. Eventually Stiles got tired of Derek nuzzling his neck ( _Dude, seriously. Stubble burn.)_ and trying to nibble his earlobes and forced a controller on him.

Derek then proceeded to kick his ass in ever racing game he touched, despite having his arms still wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Stiles was furious. He rarely lost games to anyone, and to have Derek trouncing him so soundly was ridiculous. He was becoming more and more determined to beat him, shouting and swearing angrily ( _This is NOT how you woo me! You’re cheating!)_ Derek was amused by the younger man’s frustration, admiring the way his pale flesh flushed in outrage. It was fueling his fantasies and he was more than a bit amused.

Then Stiles must have gotten frantic to win because he turned his head sharply and licked the side of Derek’s neck. Derek’s eyes rolled in his head, he _swore_ he could see sparks flying behind his eyes. The controller dropped to the floor, and he had handfuls of Stiles’ flesh as his hips rolled forward to rut against Stiles’ ass. Before Scott could do more than grab Derek’s arm he was creaming his pants. When the fog of lust parted he was panting against Stiles’ shoulder where his teeth were dug into his shoulder, not breaking the skin but effectively keeping him in place despite Scott’s intervention. One hand was cupping Stiles’ crotch and the other was up his shirt rubbing circles over his chest.

“Oh fuck me,” Derek moaned.

“Did you just…” Stiles asked in shock.

“Yeah, he did,” Scott replied, face twisted up in disgust.

“Fuck,” Stiles’ voice cracked.

“I usually last longer,” Derek replied, giving his crotch a firm rub and grinning as he felt an answering hardness, “You know, when I’m not completely overwhelmed by how delicious you are. Let me make it up to you. I bet I could-”

Stiles began to thrash in an attempt to get free and Derek released him in surprise, “Oh, fuck. I didn’t mean to- Shit, Derek, I was just teasing!”

Derek frowned, “I never pegged you for a tease, but okay…”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Stiles replied, scratching at his head and giving Derek a frantic look, “I crossed the line. It won’t happen again.”

Derek’s eyebrow rose, “I wanted it in ways I can’t even express. I want _you_ in ways I can’t even express. I want it to happen _again.”_

Derek stood up and headed for Stiles, but the younger man backed off with wide eyes and Scott stepped in between them, “Go shower, man.”

“This is fucking stupid!” Derek snapped, “He’s my bonded! I get it, this is new, but between this morning and just now he’s obviously into me.“

“Go. Shower. Derek,” Scott growled, and Derek shuddered as his alpha voice washed over him.

“Fine. He wants to get blue balls, let him!” Derek snapped.

“Derek, we’re supposed to be making it so you _don’t_ crave him,” Scott pointed out, “How are we supposed to do that if you spend all your time trying to seduce him?”

“Deaton said we need to _indulge_ the bond,” Derek reminded him, “The implication was that it would make me sane, not make me stop craving him. I imagine only one thing will stop me from craving him.”

“Breaking the spell?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek replied, turning his head to stare Stiles down, “ _Having you regularly.”_

Stiles spun around as he staggered away from Derek, “Uh. I think. Yeah. Dinner time. Let’s have dinner. Who wants Chinese? Great. I’ll go get it.”

Derek bolted to his feet and followed Stiles to the door, grabbing it and opening it for him. Stiles groaned in frustration.

“Don’t you ever quit?” Stiles whined.

“I figure I have a few days to convince you to love me back,” Derek stated, “If it doesn’t work you won’t have this requirement to spend excessive time around me anymore and I’ll end up spending the rest of my life pining for you with only the contact needed to keep me from stalking you.”

Stiles’ head ducked, “Even if you can get me to fall for you- big if, there- I’m still not going to be okay with this. You’re being _tricked_ , Derek.”

“I don’t feel that way,” Derek replied.

“Regardless,” Stiles replied with a shrug.

“I’m going to love you forever, Stiles,” Derek replied, giving him a soft smile that he hoped was as charming to Stiles as it was to women, “The least you can do is give me a chance the way Lydia _never_ did for you.”

Stiles winced, “Yeah, but I wasn’t roofied when I was pursuing Lydia.”

“Could have fooled me. She’s all wrong for you. Drugs would explain a lot,” Derek snorted.

Stiles let it go, heading out the door and down the stares to the exit where his jeep waited. Derek could tell this was going to be an uphill battle, but he was going to fight it until the bitter end.


	6. Chapter 6

After the first night Scott got called back into Deaton’s clinic, apparently getting a stern talking to for interfering with Stiles and Derek. He left after telling Stiles repeatedly that he should leave if he _ever_ felt that he was in danger.

“Seriously. I’ll be here in a flash. He has no right to force himself on you.”

“I’m more worried about the other way around,” Stiles sighed, “He’s determined to seduce me but I have to keep in mind that he’s not able to make a judgment call due to the spell.”

“Yeah, but you don’t even like guys… do you?” Scott asked, cocking his head to one side. Stiles sighed and Scott suddenly flailed, “I mean, it’s fine if you do! I’m fine with Danny, and I’d be fine with you!”

“I’ve never really been into men, but I’ve never _not_ been into them. I’ve just been hyper focused on Lydia and I haven’t really… tried anything. With anyone. So, who knows, right? I could be for the right guy.”

“That makes sense,” Scott nodded, “So… are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I’ll manage. Go save furry lives.”

“Overnight? I have a feeling Deaton just wants me away from you two.”

Stiles would have hugged him, but Derek was plastered against his back giving Scott the side eye to push him out the door faster. The alpha left them and Derek let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally alone,” Derek breathed, nuzzling into his hair.

“Dude, come on. Stop. You know I’m not comfortable with this.”

“I know you’re looking for Mr. Right.”

“I’m not looking for anyone,” Stiles snapped, “That was theoretical talk!”

“You can only be with me,” Derek reminded him, “I’ll go nuts if you go for anyone else. So you might as well embrace this and let me spend hours bringing you off over and over again. I’ll make your eyes roll into your skull so much you’ll need glasses when we’re done. Let’s put theory to practice and I’ll show you how _very_ good I can be for you.”

“That’s… interesting, but also not happening. Remember how I said you’re drunk?”

“And drugged,” Derek sighed, “Except I’m neither. I’m under a _spell_ , Stiles. A permanent one. This isn’t going away so you might as well listen to the fact that I’m screaming ‘yes’ on the top of my lungs. I already know you’d enjoy it. So do you. Stop fighting this.”

“Let’s just see if your urge to hump doors I’m hiding behind wanes after a few days, okay? Now it’s bedtime so go brush your teeth, naughty wolf, and we’ll curl up for the night. Maybe you’ll be more level headed in the morning.”

“I need a shower first,” Derek replied, turning Stiles around and stepping close to rub their noses together, “Join me?”

“Another? Wait, I don’t want to know why. Dude… just… no,” Stiles pushed away, face pinched, “You’re trying way too hard here.”

“I’m a desperate werewolf,” Derek reminded him with an amused smile and a shrug. Then he turned and headed for the bathroom.

Stiles curled up in bed with his phone, reading a few articles online and then giving in to the urge to do research when Derek decided to take a very _long_ shower. He googled the word ‘rape’ and then sat there torturing himself before finally calling his father.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles stated, “I have a legal question.”

“Okay,” John stated, “That’s probably more for a lawy- wait. Why? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, it’s just a hypothetical question.”

“There are no hypothetical questions with you. There’s just you attempting to hide things from me and then fucking it up more.”

“Where’s the line drawn in rape?” Stiles blurted out, “Like, I get when someone’s attacked, and we all know not to touch a drunk chick, but what about if someone can’t consent like… ever?”

“What?”

“Like, what if they’re asleep, but you know they’d want it if they were awake?” Stiles tried, figuring that was a good analogy, “No, wait. That’s not quite what I’m driving at.”

“No, Stiles,” John replied despite his attempt at rephrasing, “If they can’t say yes then it’s effectively a no, unless agreed upon in advance that sex during sleep is okay.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s not what I’m going for. I can’t be sure anyway about previous stuff. What if the person is… um… hm… what if they are, like… medicated?”

“Medicated? Like a roofie? Stiles, where are you and who are you with?”

“No, not a roofie. Okay, maybe a roofie. Sort of. Like an aphrodisiac. Viagra! Someone slips a dude Viagra and he’s hard up for it, literally, but you know if he wasn’t suffering from a massive case of rock dick he’d be ignoring you and probably off hitting on someone else.”

“Stiles,” John stated with his voice as firm as possible, “If you don’t answer my questions I’m going to come and find you. With sirens.”

“Come on, dad! Just answer me!”

“A compromised ability to say ‘yes’ is rape. There’s no fine line here, buddy. Rape is rape. Non-consent is rape. Dubious consent is rape. The media and fiction can doll it up however they want, but it’s rape.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Have you been raped?”

“What?”

“Given what I just said, has someone… taken advantage of you?”

“No, dad, just… Okay, new scenario.”

“Stiles, where are you and who are you with?!”

“So this friend of mine is… um… disabled,” Stiles replied, changing his tone of voice so he sounded more like he was leveling with his dad, even though he was still avoiding the truth.

“Okay?”

“Now he says he’s perfectly capable of consenting to sex, but I figure he’s not, you know? His mental abilities are compromised and I’m not confident of his ability to make a decision. So he wants to have sex and says so, but I’m worried that I’d be using him and… you know… raping him. Except it’s either accept his word that he’s able to consent even if I don’t think he is, or have him trapped forever in a cage of celibacy. Thoughts?”

There was a long pause and then, “You make me crazy, you know that Stiles? In that case I’d have a professional look him over and make that call. A neutral third party can tell you if a person is able to make decisions on their own or not.”

“What if you know they’d never regret it?”

John sighed, “Stiles, lack of regret doesn’t change things. It’s like a kid and their teacher. Even if the kid enjoyed it, it’s still rape because the teacher took advantage of the situation and the fact a child can’t make an informed decision. Do you love him, son?”

Stiles was silent for so long that his father asked if he was still there.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Stiles sighed, “I’m… okay, dad. Night.”

“Whoa! Wait one helluva second!”

Stiles hung up and turned off his phone, tossing it down on Derek’s nightstand. He was feeling guilty because Derek couldn’t be with anyone else, but his father’s words left him only more sure that anything they did was _wrong_. It also left him with a hell of a mental cold shower. Love Derek? No. Not even. He liked him enough, considered him a friend, acknowledged him as pack, and after the last 24 hours he’d be willing to use the words ‘attracted to’, but he didn’t love him. That was a problem, because in the sketchy situation they were in whether or not he loved Derek _felt_ like a deciding factor in the rape/not rape argument. The moment he reached that conclusion, of course, was when Derek walked into the room in nothing but a towel and a smile.

“I’ve been thinking about why you might be hesitating,” Derek stated.

“Me, too,” Stiles admitted.

“I’m fine with taking it.”

“It’s just that… taking what?”

“You,” Derek smirked, sauntering up to the bed with a proud step, “All of you. I just spent some time cleaning up and fingering myself in the shower. I’m completely ready for you to fuck me, Stiles. You don’t have to be anxious about bottoming for me. I just want _you_ , and I don’t care how.”

Derek knelt on the bed and made to crawl towards him, eyes filled with heat and promise, but Stiles was scrambling backwards and then took off over the side of the bed. His feet tangled in the bedding and he went down hard, scuffing his elbows as he landed face down on the floor. The air was knocked out of him and it took him a moment to recover. When he did Derek was kneeling beside him, helping him untangle his feet and asking if he was okay. Derek had dropped his towel and Stiles was practically face to face with a throbbing erection that was _unfairly_ large.

“I have to go! Now!” Stiles shouted.

“You can’t go, we have to work on this,” Derek stated, “I need you near me, remember?”

“I have to go talk to Deaton!” Stiles’ voice cracked as he fled for the doorway in horror.

“Damn it, Stiles!” Derek bolted after him and caught him before he could leave, pinning Stiles to the door by both wrists, “No more other people! No more stalling! Do you want me or not?!”

“Yes! No! I don’t know! This is fucked up, Derek!” Stiles panicked, pulling at his arms, “Just back off!”

“Stiles, I love you. I want you. I want to spend the rest of my life treating you like a king. How the hell is this not okay with you? I’m not even asking you to get me off, I’ll deal with it if you don’t want to touch me, just let me touch you! I can make it _so good_ for you.”

With those words Derek’s lips descended on Stiles’ and he found himself surrounded by the werewolf’s spicy scent and strong muscles. His body was hot from the shower, skin still slightly damp, and he was overwhelmingly strong and passionate. Stiles was left with his mouth hanging open as the man possessed it, tongue licking it’s way into his mouth and teasing his own. The hot muscle sent shivers through Stiles body, clarifying the fact that _yes_ his tongue was in fact connected to his dick. Stiles whimpered as Derek pressed close, his arms wrapping around Stiles to hold him as if he were precious and Derek was frantic for him. The older man’s lips moved down, kissing his cheek and neck before nibbling his ear.

“I love you, Stiles. I need you,” Derek breathed, mouth working his neck in ways that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine and made his legs weak, “Let me touch you.”

“We… we… I can’t… you just…” Stiles gasped, “I don’t love you.”

“Not yet,” Derek replied softly, “You have a gorgeous mind, Stiles. I don’t expect to win _all_ of you over at once. Why do you think I’m focused on your body right now? We’ll bond over books later.”

“Okay, look. We’ll make a deal, okay? You get off, but I don’t.”

Derek stilled, “What?”

“You get off, but I don’t. That’s the only way I’ll be okay with this, Derek.”

“That’s…” Derek stepped back and Stiles gulped un-Derek scented air as if it were his last chance at breathing, “That’s not what I want. I want to show your body how good I can make it feel. I want you blissed out and shaking with pleasure, Stiles. The way I’ve imagined you for _months_.”

“I don’t want that and I don’t consent to it,” Stiles stated firmly, using his father’s tone of voice, “If you continue this is rape.”

“Fucking hell, Stiles!”

“You can’t consent, and I don’t. We’re at an impasse.”

Derek turned and grabbed his bed, flipping it over angrily and growling at the sound of broken glass.

“Great,” Stiles huffed, “Real fucking mature, Derek. And you’re barefoot. Don’t move while I get a broom.”

Stiles headed to the kitchen and the pantry where a few supplies were kept. While he went he had a sudden thought and grabbed Derek’s phone from it’s charging doc on the counter. He dialed Deaton, tapping his feet impatiently as it rang.

“Everything okay, Derek?”

“It’s Stiles. I need you to put the spell on me.”

“What?”

“I need you to put the spell on _me_. If I’m in the same boat than it’s like we’re both drunk.”

“You’re drunk?” Deaton asked, “Put Derek on.”

“He’s busy avoiding broken glass, and I’m not drunk. Derek is, or disabled, or whatever. Look, the point is I want you to put the same spell on me that you put on Derek.”

“I can’t,” Deaton replied, “It’s a werewolf specific spell.”

“So is there a human version?”

“Not that I’ve ever heard of,” Deaton replied, “Not outside of dark magic, that is.”

“Okay, dark magic is good.”

“No. No it is not.”

“Oh. Right. So, you don’t do that?”

“No, Stiles. I don’t do dark magic,” Deaton huffed, clearly insulted, “Listen, you need to get off of whatever train of thought you’re on here. Just focus on making this work with Derek in whatever way you need to. You don’t _have_ to love him back. You just have to have a working partnership with him. Be close friends, like you are with Scott. Once that happens he’ll relax and the bond will settle.”

“Yeah, except he’s desperate to jump my bones!” Stiles snapped.

“Good for you. Have fun with that,” Deaton replied.

“Are you crazy?” Stiles sputtered, “What part of ‘drunk or disabled’ did you not get?!”

“All of it, actually,” Deaton replied, “I rarely get most of what you say without Scott translating it, but he’s mucking out stalls right now. Would you like me to get him?”

“Derek. Hale. Can. Not. Consent,” Stiles spat out, “If I sleep with him it’s rape!”

“It’s cruel if you don’t love him, which you clearly don’t or you wouldn’t be asking me to put you under a love spell. It’s not very nice, perhaps, but it’s not rape. The spell makes people _love_ , not lust. Derek’s lust is his own and completely genuine. His obsession with you probably started it. You _might_ just have to accept that you’ve grown into an attractive young man, Stiles.”

“That’s… what? That can’t be true.”

“It is.”

“He’s… but wait… he’s totally _not_ lusting after me because of the spell? Like, at all? What about the whole can’t do other people, thing?”

“That’s just the adultery clause,” Deaton replied, “He can’t get aroused around other people, but it doesn’t _cause_ him to become aroused around you. If he’s kept away from you for long periods of time, as he was previously, he might experience relief arousal due to the fact his body is finally _able_ to get aroused. That’s more like the sort of spontaneous erections you got as a teenager than a source of true arousal.

“So… he’s in love with me, not in lust,” Stiles grinned.

“Correct. I suggest that in the nature of full disclosure you explain to him- no matter how much it hurts him- that you don’t love him. Then have some fun. It will probably ease the bond quite a bit and who knows? Maybe you’ll find he’s not so easy to give up either.”

“Deaton, I almost forgive you right now.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Stiles hung up and did a bit of a happy dance in the kitchen before heading into the bedroom with the broom. Derek had straightened up and was dropping the larger pieces of glass into a trashcan by hand.

“Dude! I told you not to move!”

“I don’t have to obey you just because of the bond,” Derek snapped irritably. He was no longer erect but hadn’t bothered to cover up. He was still ridiculously huge and Stiles scowled at his flaccid member for a moment.

“I wasn’t trying to order you around, I was trying to keep you _safe_.”

“I can take care of myself, and I don’t need you trying to keep my virtue safe either!” Derek snapped, turning on Stiles angrily, “Why couldn’t you just _listen_? I told you from the door that I was in _love_ with you. I can’t sleep with anyone else, but that doesn’t mean sleeping with me is rape! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You were listening in to my call with Deaton? Dude, weak.”

“Dude, werewolf!” Derek mocked, “Stiles, I’m trying like hell here. The least you could do is give me some fucking leeway.”

“Derek, the leeway you want is sex. That’s not leeway. That’s _sex_. It’s serious and I’ve never-“ Stiles winced.

“I know you’re a virgin, Stiles,” Derek growled, stepping closer to him and taking the broom with a sharp jerk, “Trust me, it’s featured into my fantasies _extensively_.”

“Ew, so you like that whole cherry popping thing? That’s just not fair. I’ve been looking for a girl with that fetish for like five years.”

“No,” Derek snorted, sweeping the glass into the dust pan, “It featured in my fantasies because of the reaction you’d have _as_ a virgin. Believe me, I’m aware of how much easier this would be if you weren’t practically a monk. Stupid morals and inexperience.”

“Yeah, ignoring the monk thing,” Stiles replied with narrowed eyes and his hands on his hips, “Let’s focus on the fantasies. What exactly do you mean by my reactions _as_ a virgin?”

“Stop looking for insults where there are none,” Derek huffed.

“So, you weren’t talking about me shooting off in point two seconds?” Stiles asked with a heavy helping of sass. Derek smirked and Stiles groaned, “Dude? You fantasize about me being a minute man?!”

“I fantasize about you coming undone beneath me,” Derek replied, “Screaming my name and shaking until your teeth rattle. While I was in the shower I pictured sitting on your cock and then feeling you fight the urge to come the second you were in me. Then I’d roll my hips and clench my muscles until you came anyway, _just_ so I could tease you for shooting off before you had a chance to fuck me properly.”

“You’re a bad, mean person,” Stiles replied, his voice cracking at that imagery.

“Part of our dynamic is taunting each other, Stiles,” Derek laughed, “Do you think that’s going to change just because I’m smitten?”

“Did you just say _smitten_?” Stiles grinned.

“See?”

“Oh my gods, I’m texting Scott. All of the world must know of my _smitten_ werewolf!”

Derek’s breath caught and Stiles paused halfway over to his phone, “What?”

“You called me yours.”

“I didn’t…” Stiles gave him a guilty look, “I meant…”

“It’s fine,” Derek nodded, his expression miserable, “I am yours. Forever.”

“Fuck, that shouldn’t be sexy,” Stiles swore, abandoning the phone. The urge to dish was leaving him, “That should be terrifying. Aren’t guys supposed to be afraid of commitment?”

“You lost your mom at a young age, your dad’s devoted to his job, and your best friend is practically your brother. You’re not commitment shy, Stiles. If you were I’d be avoiding that kind of phrasing so as not to spook you.”

“Somebody’s been reading up on psychology,” Stiles muttered, sitting on the bed and staring at his hands.

“I like to read,” Derek stated, sitting beside him and putting a pillow in his lap to make Stiles more comfortable, “I read a lot. My favorite subjects are history and language. What’s yours?”

“Oh, are we moving on to the seduce-Stiles’-brain segment of this insane nightmare? Didn’t your stalking reveal that to you?” Stiles replied defensively.

“Yes,” Derek replied, “But I still want to hear it from _you_.”

Stiles sighed, “Chemistry. I love chemistry, but my teachers have all been assholes and it’s made it hard to learn. I want to take some night classes at the highschool now I’ve graduated and see if it helps me get into a good college.”

“For chemistry? Or are you going to follow in your father’s footsteps?”

Stiles shifted, “I can’t decide, to be honest. If I do chemistry I could use it to go into the crime scene and evidence side of things. You know, like CSI?”

“You’d be amazing at that,” Derek smiled softly, giving him a nudge with his shoulder.

Stiles sighed, “I don’t know if you’re saying that because of the-“

“Will you forget the fucking spell?! It’s fucking up _my_ life, not yours. Stop harping on it,” Derek snapped.

“It’s just… how much does it effect you?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Fucking five thousand,” Derek replied, “But that’s what we’re supposed to be fixing, right?”

“Right.”

“So work with me, here. Help me, Stiles. Give me the time to indulge in you. I’m not a fragile flower. I’ll understand if the week ends and you don’t want to sleep with me anymore. I’ll deal with it if we don’t fall in love. Just give me a few days to bury myself in you- figuratively and literally if you’ll let me- and if you can’t return my feelings I’ll get over it. I won’t stop loving you, but I’ll find a way to tolerate it. I’ll love you from a distance; I’ll be your friend like Deaton said. I’ll be Scott 2.0.”

Stiles laughed lightly, “Can I sleep on it?”

“You can have it any way you want, that’s what I’ve been trying to say,” Derek replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles laughed and shoved at him, “You’re an asshole.”

“A well-lubed one.”

“Did you really?!” Stiles asked, face twisting up in amusement.

“Yeah,” Derek laughed, blushing in embarrassment, “First time for everything, I guess.”

“What did it feel like?”

Derek made a face, “Weird at first. Then I started liking it. Then I was freaked out that I liked it. Then I started _really_ getting into it and had to stop myself from continuing or I’d have come for the third damn time today _without_ getting you off.”

Stiles shook his head in amusement, “I’ve never tried it.”

“You want to?” Derek asked, eyes flashing with lust.

“Dude, you’re seriously a hornball.”

“That _is_ why Deaton and Peter wanted to spell me up in the first place,” Derek rolled his eyes, “It’s just that now all this sexual promiscuity and raging hormones are directed at you only. It probably makes it seem a bit much.”

“A bit, yeah,” Stiles nodded, “And speaking of a bit much, can we talk about your massive dick?”

“Any time you want,” Derek grinned broadly.

“I hate how self assured you are,” Stiles replied, giving him a disgusted look.

“I _earned_ this smug grin,” Derek pointed to it, “One satisfied pussy at a time.”

“That’s just… I’m so angry right now. I’ll never get pussy. Ever,” Stiles huffed. He hadn’t really meant it, but the looks that flashed across Derek’s face- guilt, sorrow, rejection, anger, frustration- spoke volumes, “Hey, it’s fine. I was joking. Mostly.”

Derek sighed, “It’s not fine. I’m hoping I’ll be able to let you live your damn life after the bond eases a bit. It’s just not fair. You shouldn’t have been dragged into this.”

“I don’t regret that,” Stiles replied, eyes dropping to where his hands were wringing together, “I’m not sorry I’m here for you or that my life’s been altered. I’d rather it was me than someone who would use and abuse you- stop pretending it doesn’t make a difference, you fucking know it does- so I’ll deal with the consequences. At least I know you’re relatively safe with me. I can only break your heart once if I stay alone afterwards, right?”

“Right,” Derek replied, but he didn’t look comforted and Stiles didn’t feel either of them were.

They sat in silence for a while and then Derek stood to get dressed. Stiles watched him cover up his gorgeous body with no small amount of regret. He wanted Derek. There was no denying that now, but he also wanted this to be on even footing. Derek’s behavior was extreme and Stiles was freaked out by it. He wanted the old Derek back, and if that came with a relationship than he was willing to give it a try.

“Let’s sleep shirtless, if you can tolerate that?” Stiles asked, “I’m wondering if more skin will help.”

“Yeah, I can manage,” Derek nodded, “At least I’m not starved for it like I was this morning. It’s not easy being _only_ able to get off with your scent and picture around me.”

“Is that why you were posting huge fucking pictures of me rubbing one out on your wall?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “Even then sometimes I couldn’t make it work. I’d have to have your scent near, and maybe play recordings of you talking, and even _then_ sometimes I couldn’t get off.”

“Shit,” Stiles frowned, “So you’ve had a major case of blue balls on top of everything else?”

“Basically,” Derek replied, “I’ve discovered that orgasm denial is _not_ a kink which I possess.”

Stiles laughed and they scooted into bed together, Stiles once again curling up as the little spoon with Derek holding him tightly. The werewolf sniffed the back of his neck and nuzzled him affectionately, his cock twitching against Stiles’ backside. He settled soon enough and Stiles started to drift off with the warmth holding him tightly. Derek went back and forth between hard and soft for a while and then eventually drifted off. The soft huff of his breath against the back of Stiles neck was what tipped him into slumber at last, guiding him into a dream where a sailboat traveled on a pink river with a warm breeze blowing it along turquoise river banks with bright yellow and purple flowers.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up rock hard with Deaton’s words ringing in his ears and the realization that he absolutely _loved_ sleeping with another person in the bed. Derek woke up with a groan and rolled over, hands on his face, and proceeded to make agonized dying wolf sounds.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, sitting up and staring down at him in confusion.

“I’m so fucking humiliated that if I weren’t still in love with you I’d be asking you to leave so I didn’t have to do the walk of shame.”

“We didn’t even have sex.”

“I dry humped your ass in front of Scott,” Derek replied from behind his hands, “Trust me, that requires the walk of shame.”

Stiles’ stomach sank, “So the whole ‘must have Stiles’ ass’ thing has passed, huh?”

Derek came out from behind his hands and finally met Stiles’ eyes, his face flushed with humiliation, “I doubt that’s ever going to go away, but I’m more rational now and realize what a complete ass I made of myself yesterday.”

“Okay, so the fur pile is finally helping,” Stiles nodded, “That’s good. How you feeling about the stalking and girlfriend assault?”

Derek groaned and went back behind his hands while Stiles rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Hey, we all make mistakes,” Stiles replied, keeping the humor out of his voice, “At least you’re realizing it was crazy and creepy now.”

“Crazy and creepy doesn’t begin to cover it,” Derek mumbled from behind his hands, “How are you not terrified of me?”

“I got used to you ages ago. You’re just a big sourwolf,” Stiles scoffed, and Derek finally let his hands drop again, giving him an amused look.

“You’re really something, you know that?”

Stiles’ head ducked at the soft smile in Derek’s eyes, “Well, I guess you’re still in love with me, in all of my awkwardness.”

“I like your awkwardness,” Derek huffed, “You make me laugh.”

“Great,” Stiles eyes rolled, “Still on the teasing each other thing.”

“I mean it,” Derek sat up and pulled Stiles into a loose hug, “You’re fun to be around.”

“Fun. Yeah, that’s me,” Stiles laughed lightly, pulling back and scratching at his nose, “Barrel of laughs.”

Derek nodded, mouth twisted in amusement and eyes dancing with happiness just to be near him. It made Stiles’ heart ache. No one had ever looked at him like that- not even his short-lived girlfriend- and he was fully aware that he could fall for Derek just for that reason; just like he’d started to respond sexually just because Derek was so relentlessly in lust with him. He was still having trouble picturing male parts in the equation, but Derek himself easily aroused him so that was now a thing.

Speaking of aroused…

“So… um…” Stiles felt his face go hot, “About how I’m apparently _also_ turned on around you…”

Derek’s eyes darkened and his smile turned predatory and Stiles’ body went from interested to panting in a hot minute.

“Okay,” Stiles swayed where he sat, not sure which direction he wanted to lean, “That’s… wow… okay. So we could probably make out or something.”

“Or something?” Derek purred, “I don’t want to push you. Tell me what you want, Stiles. In plain words. _Spell it out for me_.”

_You. I want you to keep wanting me like this, and damn it I’m willing to be greedy and selfish to get it._

“Do you, like… have a talking fetish or something?” Stiles’ voice cracked and Derek’s lips twisted in amusement, “Oh, fuck, you do.”

“I have a Stiles’ voice fetish,” Derek replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek, “I was too pushy yesterday. Now you get to push me.”

“I’m… I’m good,” Stiles replied, hoping Derek would take some of the power back, but the man simply laid back and put his hands behind his head, “I’m going to go brush my teeth.”

Stiles fled and Derek’s laughter followed him. Well, at least _that_ was back to normal. Derek had returned, and Stiles was a complete mess. So everything back to normal except for the romance part. Derek joined Stiles in the bathroom, standing behind him with an arm slipped around his waist as he brushed his teeth. Stiles’ eyes were popping out of his head as he stared in the mirror at the contrast of Derek’s darker skin against his pale belly. His abs kept twitching and it made Derek’s thumb stroke the flesh there. Stiles bent forward to spit and splash water into his mouth and when he came back up Derek’s eyes were glowing blue. He pushed Stiles sideways and spat as well, using a cup to rinse his mouth.

“Now that we’re all minty fresh…”

Stiles fled. He ran babbling through Derek’s loft wearing just his boxers and ADD. Derek followed after him at a sedate pace, laughing and erect. Stiles thought the combo looked good on him but didn’t mention it. Instead he went into the kitchen to fiddle with things before Derek pinned him effectively to the counter by caging him in with both arms.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his ear.

“Y-yeah?”

“We’re still a bit uneven.”

“How?” Stiles stammered.

Derek sank to his knees and Stiles’ eyes made an honest attempt to pop right out of his head.

“Bare with me,” Derek stated, lifting Stiles’ boxers down over his erect member, “I’ve never done this before.”

Derek leaned forward, hot breath ghosting over Stiles’ twitching cock. One hand reached up to stroke his tight balls and his mouth fell open, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Stiles was hyperventilating as he felt the first warm caress of flesh on the tip of his dick.

And came.

All over Derek’s face.

Stiles’ legs shook and his eyes watered as pleasure in hot waves rocketed through his body. Hot ribbons of come painted Derek’s face and the ‘wolf _moaned_ , gripping Stiles’ dick and working him through it while tilting his face to get it _everywhere_ until Stiles was making these little half moans of pained, pleasure. Derek released Stiles’ cock and dove for his own, jerking himself off brutally with his lips still parted and his face open in obvious bliss. Stiles sank down onto the floor; eyes wide with shock as Derek didn’t even _try_ to free his eyes from the sticky mess coating them.

_Least I can do…_

Stiles reached out and no sooner did his finger touch Derek’s knuckles than the werewolf gripped his wrist and guided him to his hot, hard member. Stiles’ eyes widened, shocked at how hard Derek was just for him. He worked him awkwardly but it was all the overcome werewolf needed. Derek moaned as he emptied himself across Stiles’ abdomen, seeming to come for ages to Stiles’ complete shock. He stared down in wonder as he felt him pulse in his hand, amazed that he’d done that to another person.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles breathed.

Derek’s hands went to his face again, but this time it wasn’t in humiliation. He ran his fingers down his face to scrape Stiles’ cream from his flesh and then held it to his mouth and licked it off his fingers and palms.

“Oh my fucking gods,” Stiles breathed.

“Mmm,” Derek decided, licking happily between two fingers. His eyes were free enough of gunk to blink open and give Stiles a challenging look.

Stiles swallowed hard a couple of times and then dipped a finger in the cooling mess on his belly, “Do you like… have anything?”

“Werewolf,” Derek reminded.

“Right. No diseases. Handy,” Stiles lifted a wet finger, gave the blob a disgusted look, and licked it off.

Salt exploded on his tongue and he made a face at the texture, but it wasn’t abysmal. He thought he could manage to deal with it in his mouth if he and Derek ever made it past the Awkward Virgin Pant-Creaming Olympics.

“We are pathetic,” Stiles decided.

Derek chuckled, “You were pretty worked up. It’s understandable.”

“It’s _pathetic_ , with a healthy dose of _humiliating_ ,” Stiles replied, “Dude, I missed my chance to get head!”

“Trust me,” Derek stood up and put a hand out for Stiles, “There will be other chances.”

XXX

They spent the day curled up on the couch, talking about things they enjoyed and teasing each other good-naturedly. Stiles hadn’t heard Derek’s voice so much in their entire friendship, but now he was animatedly discussing everything in his efforts to win Stiles over. He wanted to show him who he was, and it was beautiful. Stiles had no doubt that he’d drop into his usual tall, dark, and silent routine eventually, but for now it was fun to sit there and learn about the werewolf he’d had in his life for so long. That, of course, led to some heavy petting. Stiles could make out with the best of them. It was basically his talent. That and then screwing up his chance to get to 2nd base, which he now had full access to.

Stiles slid a hand up Derek’s shirt, and the ‘wolf moaned as his fingers brushed a nipple. Stiles gasped as it pebbled beneath his fingers, arching his back as Derek shifted them and pushed Stiles down on the couch. Stiles’ legs fell open and having Derek between them was a definite plus. His jeans were uncomfortably tight as Derek ground down against him. The older man sat back on his heels and started stripping Stiles of his clothes without a word spoken. _So we’re back to quiet and mysterious… good timing._ Stiles, of course, babbled the entire time, keeping a running commentary of everything they were doing and whatever crossed his hyper active mind.

“And now you’re probably going to make good on that promise to kiss every mole on my body, right?” Stiles asked.

Derek grinned and dove in for a kiss, nipping at Stiles’ lips before pulling away and kissing his cheek. Then further up his face near his ear. Then closer. And… _Oh… Stiles’ mole appreciation._

Derek worked down Stiles’ neck, spending some time licking into the notch at his throat. He sucked a mark into his shoulder over one particularly large mole while Stiles moaned and writhed beneath him. The fact Derek was still wearing pants was making this even hotter. Stiles felt completely out of control, and for the first time in ages Derek was completely in his element of power and possessiveness. He was the mysterious and elusive werewolf again, sensual and agile as he rolled his hips and moved over Stiles’ body. He worked his way down Stiles’ chest, and just as the younger man had hoped he found his way to a nipple and began to suckle and nip while Stiles shouted and humped up against him helplessly. Derek growled hungrily and worked his way down the younger man’s body. To Stiles’ complete frustration, Derek skipped over all the interesting areas and focused on those damn moles. Stiles ended up crying out as Derek nipped at his hips and licked a trail down his thigh. He gripped Stiles’ knees and held his legs spread in an iron grip as he mouthed over a particularly tasty mole until Stiles was humping the air and gripping the pillow above his head as he shouted and panted in tortured pleasure. Derek got down to the last one on Stiles’ left ankle and the younger man moaned in relief.

“Thank gods. Come up here. I need you. Fucking _now_.”

“Mmm… not done,” Derek growled, then grabbed Stiles by one arm and his leg and flipped him onto his stomach.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles wailed, humping the couch helplessly. Derek gripped his ass to pin him down and Stiles’ cock throbbed as he hovered on the edge of coming.

“Not yet,” Derek growled, “You hold that off, hear me?”

“Derek please!” Stiles wailed.

“I’m _not done_ ,” Derek snarled, and then leaned forward, breath hot on Stiles’ neck, and pressed his mouth to the stork’s mark still on the very back of Stiles’ neck. He lathed it with his tongue, tonguing the mark while Stiles shook and his cock leaked all over the couch. He moved down to his shoulder blades and Stiles started swearing violently. Down his back where Stiles discovered he had a secret erogenous zone that absolutely fucking loved Derek Hale’s stubble. Stiles was halfway to coming right there when Derek got to his ass and bit a ring around a mole there. Stiles screamed, pushing back on his mouth to get more of that sharp, hot pleasure-pain. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t shot off yet, but then Derek moved down to just beneath his ass where Stiles didn’t even _know_ he had a mole and bit that one as well. Stiles clawed the arm of the sofa, bit a pillow, and screamed into it again. Derek growled his approval and moved down his body, licking at the moles there until he got to his ankles again. Stiles was gasping, trying to calm down as Derek kneeled up behind him. He full expected the werewolf to toss off and come all over him, and was more than willing to have that happen, but Derek merely adjusted himself in his trousers and then knelt over Stiles again.

Stiles gasped as Derek parted his cheeks and felt himself instantly clench up. His breath stopped and Derek paused.

“That’s okay,” Derek replied, freeing his fleshy orbs from his gasp and reaching up to pet his hair, “That’s fine.”

“I’m just… I’m not…”

“You don’t have to be.”

“I do want you. Fuck, I want you so much,” Stiles croaked out.

“I want you, too, but I want you to be okay with what we do.”

“You said… before… you were kinda out of it but…”

“Yes,” Derek replied, his voice gone ragged and desperate, “Fuck, yes. Give me a moment. I’ll be back.”

Stiles watched as Derek walked across the room, heading for the bathroom. His cock was forming a bulge in his pants and he was pressing the heel of his palm to it and taking in long breaths to calm himself.

_I’m doing that. I’m reducing him to panting desire. Even with the bond easing he’s hard up for me._

Derek returned after a few minutes later completely nude, his cockstand hard before him. His face was flushed, his forehead damp, and he approached Stiles with his jaw clenched as if he were going to battle. His firm step had Stiles scrambling upright in the seat, half expecting an attack while Derek growled and grabbed at his arms.

“Sit,” Derek snarled.

“Arf, arf,” Stiles squeaked, and then hurried to do as Derek had demanded.

Derek straddled Stiles, freezing him in place by mere act of locking eyes with him. Stiles could fear the excitement amping up but didn’t dare move even as Derek gripped his hips and pulled him into a slight slouch. He moved up, his dick slapping against Stiles’ stomach, and a spot of cold told him it was weeping as enthusiastically as Stiles’ was.

Derek leaned back and gripped Stiles’ cock with one hand, parting his own flesh with the other. He leaned down, but couldn’t maneuver himself that way.

“Use your hands,” Derek growled, his tone irritated as if Stiles should have known that from the door.

“Oh,” Stiles blinked, “These? You mean these hands?”

Stiles held them up and wiggled his fingers, causing Derek to raise an eyebrow at him. Stiles loved how he could say entire paragraphs with just one bushy arch. Stiles reached around, grabbed his firm ass, gave it a shocked squeeze, and obediently then parted it for him. Derek grinned maliciously and began to press down, guiding the head of Stiles’ cock against his wet hole. His other hand had moved from his ass to Stiles’ shoulder to steady his movements. Stiles panted in shock, staring down at Derek’s abdomen as if he could manage to see through it to where he was penetrating Derek’s body.

“Oh my gods,” Stiles gasped, his voice pitched high, “Oh my gods, I’m doing it. I’m losing my virginity. In _Derek Hale’s firm fucking ass_.”

Derek’s mouth twitched, but his eyes remained shut tight, his face twisted in concentration. He took a deep breath and pushed it out slowly as he began to press down on the intrusion. Stiles was panting and digging his nails into Derek’s ass, trying for the life of him to stop from coming the instant Derek’s body was wrapped around him. Derek sank down to the hilt and stilled, simply sitting in Stiles’ lap while the younger man pushed up with his hips in desperation. There was no moving Derek when he didn’t want to so it was all for naught. The man moved his hand from Stiles’ shoulder to reach up and run it through the younger man’s hair. He caressed it lovingly and then gripped it tightly. The other hand on Stiles’ shoulder tensed and he braced himself for the friction that he knew was about to follow.

Derek rose up with a low groan and then sank back down, watching Stiles’ eyes flutter shut as he gasped and clung to him. One of Stiles’ fingers was close enough to his stretched hole to feel where their bodies were joined and his jaw dropped as he felt Derek vanish into his body.

“Oh gods, Derek,” Stiles gasped, “I can’t…”

“Yes,” Derek growled, his voice animalistic with pleasure as he snarled wildly, “Come inside me. _Fill me_ , Stiles.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles choked out, his body shaking as he pulsed in intense pleasure. He felt as if every muscle in his body was devoted to the sole act of orgasm. He gripped Derek tightly as the werewolf rode him through his release, growling in pleasure as he watched Stiles fall apart beneath him.

Stiles found his breath again and let out a shout before falling back against the sofa and gasping, his breath wheezing from his exertions. Derek was sitting firmly on his still hard shaft and had gripped his own member, stroking it slowly as he stared down at Stiles’ wrecked form.

“Oh, man,” Stiles panted.

“Oh, werewolf,” Derek corrected breathily.

“Oh, _Derek,”_ Stiles whined.

Derek smirked, “I like the sound of my name on your lips.”

“Mmm, Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles breathed, eyes fluttering open as his smile crooked in amusement.

“Yessss,” Derek breathed, head falling back as his hand sped up on his member, “Stiles. _Stiles.”_

Derek rolled his hips a bit, and something must have been working for him because he let out a soft croon as if overwhelmed. Stiles felt his softening cock gripped tightly as Derek’s passage clenched around it. He was soon panting out his release, hot ribbons of come splashing across Stiles’ body. Derek sat on his lap, panting with his head thrown back and one hand still gripping Stiles’ shoulder. After a few moments he managed to look at him and Stiles stared up at him with wide eyes full of worry and excitement. The corner of his mouth was twitching a bit.

“Well?” Stiles asked.

“Well, what?” Derek panted.

“Was that… I mean… okay?” Stiles asked, his face suffusing with embarrassment on top of his sex flush.

“Well,” Derek smirked, “It was basically my fantasy acted out so… yeah.”

“The fantasy where I blew my load uncontrollably,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Great.”

Derek grinned, “Just means I need a new one.”

XXX

They stayed close after that. Lounging around his loft naked and spending the time just caressing each other and watching movies. Stiles had never felt so lazy. Apparently sex was a good way to shut off his brain. Derek, much to Stiles’ surprise, wasn’t pulling away at all. He still wanted near constant contact with Stiles, though he’d stopped being quite so clingy and was making it more casual: a caress here, thighs touching there, and the occasional chaste kiss. Stiles had to admit to himself that he enjoyed it. Derek’s attention was making him feel _wanted_ for the first time in his life, instead of like the loser who annoyed everyone around him. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t argue, but Derek was quick to take a few deep breaths and find a way to deal with their disagreement. In the Case of the Last Slice of Pizza he went with Rock, Paper, Scissors. Stiles won and cheered for himself and Derek smiled at him fondly, shaking his head in amusement.

“Do I ever annoy you anymore?” Stiles wondered.

“Sure,” Derek shrugged, “But loving you is more important so I brush it off more than I did. That isn’t to say I won’t slam you into a wall if you ask for it, though.”

“Mmm,” Stiles’ mind went to filthy places and Derek perked up eagerly.

“Wow, really?” Stiles asked, surprised as he stalked him from where he’d been getting a drink in the kitchen.

“I have to get all of you I can before you decide to cut me off,” Derek growled.

“What makes you think I will?” Stiles asked, heart pounding and breath speeding up as Derek moved towards him with grace and power, kneeling on the side of the couch.

“You don’t love me, remember? Eventually my neediness will get old, and there’s just no way for me to stop wanting you so I can’t control it. You’ll move on and I won’t.”

“Wanting me… not just physically?” Stiles asked, wanting clarification.

“Wanting you to smile, to laugh,” Derek leaned over him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “To blush.”

Stiles smiled softly, “Sourwolf has become cornywolf.”

“Then you better heat things up and make me pop,” Derek winked.

“Oh gods, that was awful,” Stiles groaned.

Derek laughed before leaning in to capture Stiles’ lips. They sank back on the couch and began a lazy makeout session that took a bit of time for each of them to become more invested. When Derek was rubbing his own erection against Stiles’ answering hardness he pulled back.

“Bed,” Derek grunted, and stood up to walk towards the bedroom without another word.

“Getting less chatty already,” Stiles muttered, then pushed himself up and followed Derek, his cock sticking out obscenely like a compass pointing towards the beta ‘wolf.

Stiles found Derek had adjusted the covers so they were low down and was digging through a footlocker. He glanced over his shoulder at Stiles as he came in, watching him throw himself down on the bed and grin at Derek while spread out like a dessert.

“How adventurous would you say your sexual appetite is?” Derek asked.

“Um, it’s undeveloped, remember? Teach me Obi Wan Kewolfy. You’re my only hope.”

“Are there any kinks that caught your eye in porn?”

“Only all of them, why?”

“Yeah,” Derek huffed, “But what have you _seen?”_

“Huh, let’s see. Anal, obviously, but that’s less of a kink with a guy than it is a, ya know, necessity.”

“Not all gay guys do it, but sure. Go on.”

“Oral.”

“Really?” Derek replied irritably.

“S…spanking?” Stilse tried.

“Giving or receiving?” Derek asked, turning back to his box.

“Um… I dunno. Er. Sex with weird stuff. Like there was this chick who masturbated with candles?”

“Ever dripped hot wax on yourself while jerking off?” Derek asked, standing upright and holding up a red candle.

“I don’t think I have enough hands for that,” Stiles replied, voice cracking.

“Can I fuck you with this?” Derek asked, giving the candle a wiggle between his fingers.

“Um…” Stiles gave it an anxious look, considering the fact it was smaller than Derek’s shaft, “Y-yes?”

Derek waggled his eyebrows, “Can I drip wax on you?”

“Maybe,” Stiles considered.

“Spank you?”

“Have I been naughty?” Stiles voice cracked and Derek smiled at him fondly. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, reaching out to stroke his cheek tenderly.

“You have to give me a yes or no, Stiles. I won’t do anything without your express permission.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re worried about consent.”

Derek huffed out a breath and replied with an agitated tone, “I’m sorry about the pictures. It was wrong of me. Happy?”

Stiles licked his lips and shifted on the bed, “Depends on if you’d like to take more or not.”

Derek leered and went to fetch his camera while Stiles studied the candle. Derek returned and gave it a nod.

“It’s not exactly safe to put that in you and let it go,” Derek stated, “It might decide to go places unknown. I’m setting up a tripod so I can be in them too.”

“Kinky. I want copies.”

Derek gave him a shy glance, a bit of hope in his eyes, and Stiles immediately felt a bit guilty. He wasn’t exactly comforting Derek about their potential future, but Stiles still wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He wanted Derek, that much was true, and he could see himself falling in love with him. Hell, he was halfway there, but he was also worried that it would be fleeting and false due to the circumstances, and he’d hurt Derek more than if he just backed off and let this week be a sweet memory.

Stiles lay on the bed in all his naked un-glory, cock erect and eyes shy, while Derek stripped off what little he wore and climbed onto the bed with greed in his eyes. He clicked a small device in his hand and the camera flashed, making Stiles jump. Derek chuckled.

“I love that look on your face. Like you don’t know if I’m going to eat you or fuck you.”

“I don’t sometimes,” Stiles breathed, “You’re so intense.”

“I am what I am,” Derek replied, “And _you_ are my mate, Stiles. My everything.”

Stiles looked away, anxiety rippling through him, “I don’t want to be your everything. I want our friendship back.”

“What’s better than a friend you can fuck?” Derek teased, trying to get their easy pleasure back. He turned Stiles’ face with a gently placed claw on his chin, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. The camera light flashed behind Stiles’ closed eyes.

“Don’t let Scott see these,” Stiles whispered when their lips parted.

“All mine,” Derek breathed, pupils blown with lust, “No one will see them but us. I love your body and I want to worship it and hide it all at once. No one can ever know how wonderful you are spread out naked on my bed.”

Derek left the bed to change the camera angle and then returned with a lascivious grin and those candles back in his hand. He caught a picture of Stiles’ wide eyed stare and then pushed him back down on his back. Derek lit the first candle, a black one, and studied the flame. The camera flashed and Stiles wondered if he’d been faking the contemplative look for the picture. When it didn’t vanish after he knew.

“Fire,” Derek breathed, “I still have nightmares about it, but I also think it’s beautiful. I guess that’s an instinct we all have deep down inside. Can I be afraid around you, Stiles? Will you think less of me?”

Stiles swallowed hard and then went with humor, “Dude, if I didn’t think less of you after your porn collection turned out to all be one skinny geek, I think we’re good.”

Derek snorted and then tilted the candle. Stiles squaked unattractively as a drop of hot wax hit his belly. Derek smirked.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a lot more intense if you can’t see it.”

Stiles closed his eyes and Derek’s hand reached out to stroke his chest, teasing his nipples with a sharp claw that was turned _just_ enough to avoid harming him. The danger was apparently an aphrodesiac to Stiles, whose erection had dimmed during their chatter and was now thickening up again. Derek’s claw slid down his body, catching in his belly button with a sharp bit of pain, and traveling his happy trail to circle the base of his dick. Stiles’ breath caught and his fingers clenched the sheets. A sudden flare of burning lust hit his chest and he gasped and arched his back. The camera flashed and he belatedly realized what he’d associated as Derek’s _eyes_ burning him was actually the wax. Derek was right. It was way sexier when you couldn’t see it coming.

“So sexy,” Derek breathed, “Look at you. Red suits you, Stiles.”

More wax dripped down and Stiles moaned and arched as Derek palmed his balls at the same time, his sharp nails teasing the underside of Stiles’ ass as he writhed on the bed. The camera flashed and Stiles’ eyes fluttered open to figure out how Derek was managing. He had the device in his teeth and his _fang_ was pressing the button!

Stiles giggled irrationally at the wild look in Derek’s eyes, but shut his own again when a scolding eyebrow was raised. Stiles’ spread out his arms and then stretched them over his head. He briefly wondered if his body hair disgusted Derek, but when the man let out a hungry gasp at the sight of him and took several pictures in a row Stiles’ concerns were swept away.

More wax startled and burned a trail down Stiles’ body and he tossed his head as the drops came in fast succession this time. The camera flashed and he moaned as his cock began to leak on his belly. The air chilled his pre-ejaculate and it made an absolutely filthy contrast to the flickers of wax on his body. A nipple was liberally heated and Stiles let out a sharp cry. The other was teased as Derek’s free hand moved up to rub it with a spit-slicked finger. The chill after it was removed made him pant, and the heat that followed it made him shout out in excitement.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, “Please.”

“Please what?” Derek teased.

“Need you.”

“What do you need, Stiles? Tell me.”

“Fuck. Are you recording this, too?”

Derek hesitated just enough for Stiles to know, “You sick bastard. I need you to suck my dick.”

Derek groaned and dropped a payload of wax on Stiles’ belly, making him buck and shout. The camera began a steady flash that let Stiles know Derek had tweaked a setting and then the candle was blown out. Stiles held his breath and then let it out in a sharp cry as Derek’s hot mouth enveloped him, sucking for all he was worth. The occasional graze of teeth spoke of his inexperience, but all that mattered was the sweet glide of his tongue and the way his mouth vibrated as Derek moaned hungrily. Stiles writhed on the bed, eyes screwed shut as his hips bucked up uncontrollably. Derek gagged but didn’t fight it, swallowing around Stiles’ cock as the young man gasped in pleasure. One hand moved up while the other moved down and Stiles found himself on the receiving end of a fantastic grope around his balls and ass as he spread his legs wider for more. The other hand began to pick the wax off and Stiles shuddered at the strange feel of the cool air returning to his sensitized flesh beneath. When he pulled a big strip off of Stiles’ nipple the young man’s entire body bowed and he let out a choked scream as he came down Derek’s throat in long, hot pulses of satisfaction.

Stiles fell back on the bed, limp and beyond satisfied. He didn’t open his eyes due to the flash of the camera still flickering behind his closed lids. Derek stretched out across his body, slotted his cock in the dip of Stiles’ hip, and began to thrust against him. The feel of moisture there let Stiles know he’d grabbed a fistful of the human’s spunk and used it to lubricate his way.

“Oh, you’re _filthy_ ,” Stiles purred, hands roaming Derek’s shoulders and muscular back, “Fucking me with my own come. So hot.”

Derek let out an almost pained, needy whine and then he was coming hard, his body tensing as he pressed his cock firmly against Stiles’ body and twitched his hips just enough to draw out his pleasure. Stiles found himself tangling a hand in Derek’s hair and pulling it gently, whispering soft nonsense words of comfort.

“So beautiful. My strong wolf. That’s it. Take what you need. So good for me, aren’t you?”

Derek whined again and climbed Stiles body to capture his lips in a hungry, possessive kiss. Stiles returned his love with enthusiasm, stroking his other hand along Derek’s permanent stubble while scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed as he broke their kiss.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Shh,” Derek soothed, “Rest. I’m going to make dinner.”

Derek pulled away, leaving Stiles cold and sticky, and shut off the camera. He fiddled with something else on the other side of the room and Stiles slotted an eye open enough to see him pulling a sim card out of a camera he’d had hidden amongst some artsy statues.

“By ‘make dinner’, do you happen to mean ‘edit porn’?” Stiles asked, his throat sore from crying out.

Derek chuckled, “Go shower.”

He left Stiles feeling sated and sexy… and just a bit filthy.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, this is weird,” Stiles grumbled irritably.

He had just gotten back to his own house after four days of groping by a horny wolf and was trying to find some kind of semblance of normalcy after _that_ experience. Leaving had been difficult, but he’d started to get cabin fever and Derek was no longer trying to crowd him all the time, so he’d told him it was time to start living their normal lives. He’d reassured him multiple times that he was going to see him _every day_ from then on. Derek would never end up touch starved again. Derek hadn’t argued but he’d looked at Stiles as if he was abandoning him in the desert to die. Stiles had pecked a kiss on his lips that he hoped was reasurring and fled to get some sunlight and fresh air. He’d walked home, leaving his jeep at and a plethora of stuff at Derek’s place, and just enjoying the warm day. He hoped that if Derek saw that Stiles was still _at_ his home in some way he’d be less crazy about it. He’d also left a pile of dirty laundry, and there was every chance that there was some dried come somewhere on their- _his_ \- bed. Stiles had gone home, hugged his dad, told him everything was fine, and headed up to his room to play some games on his other console. He loved his PS4, but he still needed some good old fashioned shoot-em ups on his Xbox 360 every once in a while. Derek hated the sound of gunfire- for honestly understandable reasons- so Stiles never brought it over even before they’d hooked up.

Except now Stiles couldn’t find it. The console was missing and so were his games. Even his collection of handheld game systems were gone! Some of those were collectables!

“Dad!” Stiles shouted, stomping downstairs, “What did you do with my video games?!”

“Nothing,” John replied, giving him a confused scowl, “You know I don’t go in your room. Smells in there.”

“Yeah, but they’re _gone_ ,” Stiles whined, and then his face contorted to shocked, “Oh my gods, we’ve been robbed. The guys at the station are totally going to mock you for this.”

John huffed in disgust, “We haven’t been robbed. The TV’s still here.”

John gestured to the old box in the living room and Stiles rolled his eyes, “Dad, that thing is so old you aren’t even allowed to throw them out anymore. They have to be taken to professionals to be disposed of in humane ways. Shit! _My_ TV!”

Stiles bolted upstairs and then scowled at the sight of his TV still there.

“Okay, this is weird. Why take my systems but not my TV? It’s a decent flat screen. A bit small, but a good model. I’m so confused.”

Stiles’ father was hovering in the doorway, “What about your friends? You were away for a few days and they’re always climbing in your windows. Maybe they borrowed them with the intention to return them before you got back?”

“Oh, yeah! That’s totally a Scott thing,” Stiles nodded, pulling out his phone, “Missed me, probably. He can’t deal without his dose of Stiles- Hey, Scott. Dude, gimme my system back. I need to shoot things.”

“What system?” Scott asked, “You mean the 360? Dude, you know I’m a Nintendo guy.”

“Lies. All lies,” Stiles argued, “No one is a Nintendo guy, they just end up with them for Christmas and then play out of bordom.”

“Zelda all the way,” Scott replied, with the tone of someone repeating an old argument, “What’s up?”

“My 360 and handhelds are gone,” Stiles whined, starting to panic again.

“Okay… that’s weird.”

“Yeah it is,” Stiles replied.

“Anything else missing?” John interrupted.

Stiles started looking around the room and found that some things _were_ gone, but nothing as obvious as the system. His spare sheets from the closet, his second pillow that Scott used during sleepovers, a blanket he rarely ever used, and a few pictures from his dresser. That was when it hit him and a lance of pain went through Stiles’ gut.

“My mom! He took the picture of my mom!” Stiles cried out, feeling as if his heart was going to tear right out of his chest. He was gasping for breath in an instant, close to a panic attack. His father came into the room and caught at him, but Stiles dropped his phone. He was clutching his father and shaking, sobs tearing out of his throat and tears pouring from his eyes. He completely missed Scott’s question as the phone lay on the floor at his feet.

“Who, Stiles? Derek?”

Then Scott hung up and Stiles forgot he’d been talking to him while his father promised that he’d find whoever had gotten into his room and taken his things.

“It’s obviously a friend,” John assured, rubbing his shoulders, “They’re probably playing a prank. Or maybe making you something that needed your things, like a collage?”

“If they cut up mom’s picture I’ll fucking kill them!” Stiles choked.

“That won’t happen, and even if it does I have others, Stiles. I made copies and stored them in a safety deposit box. You don’t think I’d let us lose her again, do you?”

Stiles took in a deep, stuttering breath at that and lifted his head, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John nodded, rubbing at Stiles’ wet cheek with his thumb, “No one’s going to erase her from your life completely. I won’t ever let that happen.”

Stiles let his head sag onto his father’s shoulder, “Thanks, dad.”

XXX

Two days passed and they still hadn’t found Stiles’ intruder. Stiles had scoured his house for clues and his father had gone and questioned Stiles’ friends, stating firmly that if Stiles did it he’d end up friendless. He’d returned empty handed and confused as all of Stiles’ friends insisted they had nothing to do with it. That made Stiles even more frustrated. He called Scott to ask him to come sniff around Stiles’ room for a scent, but he didn’t answer his phone. John insisted he hadn’t pissed Scott off so Stiles decided he was out looking at more colleges. Scott was taking his future seriously and putting relationships aside and Stiles was proud of his friend.

So Stiles called Derek, who he’d been meeting for lunch every day and some light handholding to keep the bond going. Derek told him he should have had him over days ago, but showed up to sniff at his room anyway.

“The scent is faded, Stiles,” Derek told him, shaking his head, “What would someone want with your mom’s picture anyway? Do you have cousins who might miss her or something?”

“Even if I did, there are other pictures in the hallway. Like, family pictures and stuff. The one they took was the picture of her _right before she died_. It’s the only one we have before she got sick. It’s the age I remember her at.”

Stiles’ father had made good on his promise and produced a copy of the picture, but at this point it was the act of finding the person who had invaded his room and ripping them a new one that was gutting Stiles. Derek pulled him into his arms and petted his hair gently, reasurring the young man.

“I didn’t realize how shook up you were about this. I thought it was just a prank or something. Do you want me to stay here? In case they come back?”

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s firm chest and breathed in his scent, deciding he missed him and _did_ want that… for other reasons.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, hugging him tightly, “Yeah, stay the night.”

“Okay,” Derek assured him, “No one will lay a hand on you while I’m here.”

Stiles lifted his head and waggled his eyebrows, “Except you, I hope.”

Derek’s face flashed a look of shock that he quickly contained and covered with a suave smile, “Except for me.”

“Dude,” Stiles laughed, “You didn’t honestly think I could have that ass of yours once, did you?”

Derek gave him a sheepish smile, “If that’s what you want, it’s all yours.”

Stiles sighed. They’d finished off their time together doing everything _but_ penetrative sex. Stiles felt like they’d rushed it and Derek hadn’t tried to initiate it again. Stiles expected it wasn’t what he’d really wanted, that he had done it more to excite Stiles than to satisfy himself despite his claims about a fantasy. Now he was feeling bad for his joke.

“I want _you_ , not just your ass,” Stiles told him, and then watched in horror as the flash of emotions flickered across Derek’s face: excitement, worry, confusion, hope, and then a steady supply of suspicion.

“You haven’t wanted anything for days.”

“I’ve been distracted, hello!” Stiles waved his hand at his missing console station where he’d tacked on some police tape, “My bedroom has been violated!”

Derek gave him a look that said he wanted to comment on the ‘violated’ part, but refrained in order to not be an asshole.

“Let’s watch some movies,” Stiles sighed, “Then let things happen naturally, okay?”

“Okay. I have a few in my car from my last trip out of town. Want me to get them?”

“Nah, I have Netflix,” Stiles replied, “My DVD player was taken, and even if I did have it I own like… three DVD’s.”

Derek snorted, “You have twenty-four, Stiles,” Stiles paused and gave him the suspicious stare this time. Derek put his hands up, his mouth twisted in a wry smile, “Stalker, remember?”

“Dude, you went through my DVD’s?”

“Movie selection can be very revealing.”

“What did you learn?” Stiles asked, folding his arms and giving Derek an amused look with his eyebrows raised to inform him he wasn’t off the hook yet.

“That you throw literally _nothing_ out,” Derek huffed, “Why do you have children’s movies still?”

“Dude. _Netflix_. I haven’t looked at my DVD collection in years!”

“It wasn’t dusty.”

“I’m a clean person!”

“I bet you still know all he words to _The Marvelous Musical Mansion_ ,” Derek taunted relentlessly.

“That’s beside the point!”

“Brony,” Derek coughed into his hand.

“Lies!” Stiles threw his pillow at Derek, “Lies and I’ll deny it for the rest of my life!”

“Keep trying,” Derek smirked, “But that version of _My Little Ponies_ is _new_. I know because I researched it. You bought that shit yourself.”

“That is both hot and creepy. Say ‘researched’ again,” Stiles laughed.

“Researched,” Derek smirked, winking at him, “I _researched_ your tastes, Stiles.”

“Ohhh, it’s like the word ‘reached’ but with nerdy attached to it,” Stiles fake moaned, swooning onto the bed and laughing as Derek followed him onto it and tickled his sides.

“I know everything about you, Stiles. From your secret pleasures to what hurts you the most.”

“You mean your musical taste?” Stiles laughed, shoving his hands away.

“I mean your ticklish spots,” Derek buried his nose in the crook of Stiles’ thigh and shook his head, drawing out a laugh that was quickly followed by a moan.

“Oh, that’s no fair! You’re cruel!”

Stiles’ door flew open and Scott stared down at them with wide, horrified eyes.

“Get away from him, Derek!” Scott roared, throwing in his alpha voice.

Derek flinched, and staggered back before squaring his shoulders and snarling at Scott in outrage. He planted himself between Stiles and Scott and glared daggers, blue eyes meeting red.

“Back _off!”_ Scott roared, and Derek’s muscles bunched as he tried to fight the urge to obey his alpha.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Stiles snapped, “It wasn’t what it looked like, okay? Leave him alone, Scott!”

“He’s deranged, Stiles,” Scott growled, prowling forward slowly, his eyes on Derek as if he thought he’d hurt Stiles at any sudden movement, “Back up. Get to the window and climb down. I’ll contain him. Deaton is down there-”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Stiles snapped, “ _Now_ you guys are freaking out about this? _After_ the months of stalking have finally ended?”

“It hasn’t ended,” Scott growled, “It got _worse_ , not better. Strengthening the bond didn’t work.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, apprehension twisting his gut. _Please, no._

“He took your stuff, Stiles,” Scott told him.

“Stop,” Derek said softly, his shoulders sagging in defeat, “Scott, please…”

“He moved it to the vault where Deucalion’s people set up shop.”

“Scott, he’s all I have,” Derek pleaded.

“He was going to lock you up, Stiles,” Scott told him, eyes never leaving Derek, “ _Forever.”_

“Not… not forever,” Derek pleaded, half turning so he could level a tortured look at Stiles, “Not forever just…”

“What?” Stiles asked, feeling numb, “Until I loved you back?”

Derek made a choked sound, “You were starting to. I just needed more time alone with you…”

“You think _locking me up_ would work?” Stiles asked, “I have ADD, dude. I was getting stir crazy just staying in your _loft_ for four days. You wanted to keep me in a _cage_? I’d have hated you!”

“I just…” Derek pleaded, “I need you. The spell…”

“Expired,” Scott spat out, “Deaton spilled the beans finally. The reason he wasn’t worried about consent and was so sure you’d level out was because the spell has a one month limit. It’s meant to teach someone to love and then stop to avoid making them a slave. You haven’t been under a spell for over a month, Derek. This is all you, and you’re _not well_.”

Derek sagged, sitting on the bed and giving them both a broken look, “This is me?”

Stiles felt his heart aching in his chest as a sudden calm came over him. It was all settling into place. It all made sense now.

“Yeah,” Scott said softly, “You need to come with me, Derek. Deaton will-“

“It’s okay, Scott,” Stiles said softly, cutting through the tension in an instant.

“It’s _not_ , Stiles.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “It is. I’ve been… I’ve been too unclear. Derek’s freaking out because I haven’t given him the reassurance he needs. I’m his mate, but I haven’t been acting like it. Of course he’d feel the need to lock me up like Rapunzel. It’s kinda romantic, in its own twisted way.”

“By twisted do you mean _seriously fucked up and scary?”_ Scott asked, voice cracking incredulously at Stiles’ calm about the situation.

Stiles stepped forward and held his hand out to Derek, who looked up at him while blinking back tears.

“How can you just…?” Derek asked, “Even _I_ know this is messed up, Stiles.”

“Take me there?” Stiles asked softly.

“What? Where?” Scott spat out.

“You want to go?” Derek asked, eyes widening in shock.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Take me home. Whichever one you want; the vault or your loft. Just so long as I’m with you I’ll be happy.”

Derek surged to his feet, ignoring the anxious twitch from Scott, and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Their lips met and he cradled the back of Stiles’ head with a firm but tender press of his strong hand. Stiles let himself sag against the werewolf, taking in the comfort of his muscular arms. Scott let out a nervous whine but Stiles flicked a hand at him just before breaking the kiss.

“Now?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and wasn’t the least bit surprised to find himself scooped up into Derek’s arms bridal style. Stiles laughed and threw his arm around Derek’s neck, letting himself be carted downstairs and buckled into Derek’s Camaro. He enjoyed the soft kiss that followed and watched as Deaton approached Derek with a wary look on his face. Derek told Deaton that Stiles was going with him willingly, and stepped sideways so Stiles could smile, nod, and give him a double thumbs up. Deaton gave Stiles a pained look and Scott stood off to one side giving him a worried look. Stiles couldn’t hear him, but he was sure the alpha was whining in the back of his throat. He gave Scott a reassuring smile as Derek climbed into the car and drove off.

To the bank.

Stiles was calm. Eerily calm. Even he had no idea why he was so patient and at ease with a clearly unstable werewolf sitting beside him. Derek parked at the old bank lot and sat in the seat gripping the stearing wheel and staring anxiously at the building. Stiles reached out and rubbed his thigh gently.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Stiles soothed, “Let’s go in.”

“I… I… I just want you to see it,” Derek replied tensely, giving him a wide eyed look, “I won’t shut the door.”

“Okay. You can if you want.”

“I don’t. I do, but I don’t. I want you with me _willingly_ , I just… fuck, Stiles. I’m _desperate_. I can’t blame the spell anymore, but I need you. It’s a fucking physical _ache_.”

“Then let me soothe it,” Stiles replied softly, and leaned forward to press a soft peck to the corner of his lips, “Do you want to go in.”

Derek gave the bank a pained look, “Yeah.”

He unbuckled and walked around to open Stiles’ door. Stiles unbuckled and climbed out, letting Derek draw him in to walk him to the bank with his arm around him as if it were a date. Stiles felt like it was. He felt giddy and slightly off, as if he’d had just enough booze to get buzzed. If he didn’t know his own mind enough to realize this was an emotional state he’d be worried Derek had drugged him. Instead, he walked calmly into the vault and stared around. His smile grew as he looked around. Derek had decorated. He’d put posters of Stiles’ favorite comic book characters on the ceiling. He’d removed the doors to the safety deposit boxes and used them like shelves, putting in books he knew Stiles would like and the occasional figurine. Stiles picked up The Incredible Hulk action figure and held him as he walked through his prison. The corner had a curtained off alcove where he’d put in a camp toilet. The other side had another curtained off portion where he’d drilled a hole down to the sewer and hung a camp shower. It wasn’t ideal, but it was livable. In the middle of the room as the point of focus was a huge, round bed with Stiles’ spare things piled up on top. The wall opposite the boxes had a huge flatscreen TV and a shelf full of Stiles’ games and DVD’s. Stiles wandered over and picked up his Equestria movie and chuckled at it.

“No wonder you wanted to watch _your_ movies. Mine weren’t there.”

Derek shrugged, giving him a sheepish grin. Stiles put the movie back down and walked over to Derek to slip his arms around his neck and lean in for a kiss. Derek returned it greedily, his hands moving down to press against the small of Stiles’ back and cup his ass. Stiles leaned in hungrily and deepened the kiss, pulling an eager groan from Derek. When he pulled away he gave him a winning smile and nodded to the bed.

“Lube here?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, “Just in case you… in case you still would let me touch you.”

“Oh, you’re going to touch me,” Stiles purred, tugging on Derek’s hand.

Derek’s eyes went from vulnerable to predatory in an instant and he followed Stiles’ tugging hand forward with immoral intent. Stiles scrambled backwards onto the bed and Derek crawled up it while eying his clothes. Stiles was hardening fast and began to tug at the fabrics frantically as desire amped up and his need to feel Derek on his body overwhelmed him.

“Get them off. _Get them off!”_ Stiles ordered.

Derek let out an eager growl and his claws flashed out, shredding his shirt and tearing the remnants from Stiles’ body. He’d partially turned, his eyes flashing blue as his teeth emerged and his eyebrows altered. Stiles stared up at him as he stripped off his own shirt and he was able to see just how much excess hair sprouted up during half a change.

“You changed the room,” Stiles panted, “The shift wouldn’t have happened in here if-“

“Talk later,” Derek growled, and dove for his pants.

Stiles was naked and shaking when Derek got his own clothes off and covered him with his body. Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf and clutched him tightly as Derek rubbed their erections together and moaned softly. Derek snuffled at Stiles’ neck and breathed in the scent of his hair, his hands moving over the younger man’s body in a possessive fashion.

“I missed your scent on my bed. The feel of your flesh beneath my hands,” Derek breathed, “I need you, Stiles.”

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, “Need you…”

“Yes!” Derek pressed harder and then pulled back to grope for the lubricant from a drawer that pulled out from the bottom of the bed, “I’m going to ride you until-“

“No,” Stiles shook his head frantically, “I want you inside _me_.”

Derek let out a sound halfway between a choked sob and a greedy growl and pounced on Stiles. The kiss was bruising and Stiles had turned just as savage, clawing at Derek’s shoulders despite the fact it would heal in an instant. He bit at his lips as Derek’s fingers quested beneath his body. Stiles spread his legs eagerly and Derek stroked his revealed hole and groaned into his mouth. Derek kneeled back, panting in obvious lust, and poured some lubricant on his fingers. Stiles lifted up his legs and hoped he didn’t look ridiculous with his asshole bared and his knees around his ears. He must not have because Derek glanced at him and just… stopped breathing. He stared at Stiles with wide eyes and his mouth partly open, a look of shock and desire making his blue eyes pulse.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles breathed.

His words made Derek shake out of his awe and finish pouring out the lubricant. He wiped some on his shaft and then reached for Stiles, pulling his nails in so he could stroke his hole with one wet finger. Stiles shivered at the chill, but didn’t fight it as Derek pressed gently.

“It will burn,” Derek promised him, “Then it will feel _so good_.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He realized he _needed_ to see Derek so they flashed open and focused on his werewolf’s face.

Derek slid one digit in slowly, but Stiles’ body hadn’t started fighting yet. He pumped it momentarily and Stiles gasped because the movement felt good. Not the breech. That burned like Derek had said, but the movement on his _insides_ felt oddly good, as if someone were teasing his cock ever so gently. Derek worked a second digit in and Stiles groaned and began to roll his hips, his cock smearing pre-come across his belly.

“Okay, I’m into this,” Stiles babbled, “I’m into the butt thing. I’m good with butt stuff. Butt sex is officially on the table.”

“Stop saying butt,” Derek griped.

“Butt darling!” Stiles whined, and then gasped as Derek slid a third finger in.

“You’re such an _ass_ ,” Derek teased, pumping his digits and then curling them.

Stiles saw stars. Hell, he saw Jupiter. He saw the flecks of gold behind the blue in Derek’s eyes dancing behind his own as pleasure made his legs twitch and he tried his damndest to come despite the fact his body wasn’t ready. He also might have been narrating those thoughts out loud, but so what? Derek loved him and would put up with his idiotic tendency to voice every thought in his head so long as Derek got Stiles’ ass in compensation.

“Your damn right, I want your ass as compensation,” Derek growled.

“Am I still talking?” Stiles slurred.

“You never _stop_ ,” Derek growled, and then leaned over his body to capture his lips at the same time he pushed a fourth finger in.

Stiles whined against Derek’s lips and struggled a moment, not wanting _that_ much inside him. Then he remembered Derek was hung, let out a few fake sobs, and allowed the savage fingering to continue. Derek pumped his fingers and teased Stiles’ prostate and kept him from otherwise ending the entire thing by doing some absolutely sinful things to Stiles’ neck with his mouth. The distraction of darts of pleasure appearing all over his body kept Stiles from panicking as Derek slid his fingers free and moved more firmly over his body.

“Stiles,” Derek growled against his shoulder before giving him a firm suck on his already savaged flesh, “Stiles, let me in.”

Stiles grinned and giggled manically, “Little pig, little pig, let me in!”

“Stiles!” Derek barked.

“Yes,” Stiles replied, sobering instantly, “Yes, come here.”

Stiles shifted his legs to accept Derek’s body more casually, his hands moving to Derek’s shoulders as he wrapped his legs around the werewolf’s waist. Derek had one hand down to guide his cock in and the other was planted firmly beside Stiles’ head. He felt the first push as another burn, then Derek was sinking inside and Stiles was moaning in pleasure. Then it felt like too much and he keened in alarm, but Derek stopped the second he voiced his distress and pulled back out. Pleasure again. Then discomfort. Then pleasure.

“The fuck?” Stiles snapped, “It’s not working.”

“It will,” Derek promised breathily, clearly doing all he could not to just pound into Stiles. He shifted his hips and the constellations were back, which left Stiles moaning and gripping him tightly in encouragement, “Found it!”

Derek took Stiles hard after that, pounding into his body and ignoring any sounds of slight pain. The pleasure overwhelmed it anyway. Stiles was soon hard again as Derek fucked him fast and hard, growling in excitement as Stiles panted and moaned beneath him. Derek’s constant glide over his p-spot was driving Stiles crazy and he needed friction on his cock before he lost his mind. Either Derek smelled that fact or Stiles was still talking, because a moment later he reached between them and began to stroke Stiles’ dick in time with his thrusts.

“Oh fucking hell!” Stiles screamed, and came between them for ages.

Pleasure lanced up his spine, his eyes rolled in his head. Stiles had never had such a long, drawn out and utterly bone-melting orgasm in his life. He shook and shouted and came and then went completely limp as all ability to be anything but a puddle of goo overwhelmed him. He lay there, a vessel for Derek’s pleasure, as the werewolf let out a savage roar and took him _harder_. He’d at least eased off of Stiles’ spot enough that his foot was only twitching a bit when it was grazed.

Stiles stared up at Derek’s wolfed out face, marveling at how he’d brought this savage beast to an entirely different level of brutality. Derek was lost to pleasure, thrusting into Stiles body without any kind of control. He bared his teeth and gnashed at the air before burying himself balls deep and stilling with a grunt of relief. Stiles felt his cock pulsing inside of his body and breathed out a few choice curses in a wondrous tone. Derek’s arm trembled and then he sagged on top of Stiles, gasping for breath and holding him tightly.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.”

“Shhh,” Stiles soothed, stroking his hair and back, “Shhh, I’m here, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’ve got you my beautiful wolf. I’ve got you. You’re mine and I’m yours. Forever. No more doubt. No more worry. I’m yours.”

“Mine?” Derek choked out, sliding free and kneeling up to stare down at Stiles with wide eyes.

“Yours,” Stiles breathed, stroking his cheek lovingly, “I’ll even let you put a ring on it.”

Derek laughed brokenly, nodding his head and smiling down at Stiles. His eyes shone but the tears were gone. He was just relieved that Stiles wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’ll do that,” Derek replied, “I think it goes without saying that I like it.”

“Considering you were willing to lock it up forever? Yeah. Pretty obvious you want _all_ a’ dis,” Stiles gestured to himself and waggled his eyebrows while Derek laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“You’re so…”

“What?” Stiles asked, tensing a bit. The spell was gone. Derek’s mind was his own unstable mess. What if…?

“Amazing,” Derek replied with a smile.

“Amazingly dorky? Amazingly ridiculous? Amazingly annoying?”

“All those, but also amazingly wonderful,” Derek laughed, “And mine. All mine.”

 

. Just… amazing.”

 


End file.
